


A Brand New World

by northernxstories



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Complete, Discipline, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mount Weather, Multi, Other, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxstories/pseuds/northernxstories
Summary: Canon up to when the Mountain Men snatches some of our delinquents. An AU version of Mount Weather in which radiation is not the issue but rather the desire of the inhabitants to remake and control the world within the concept a biological D/s/Sw world in order to provide stability. Clarke and crew are still taken and held but this time they are not harvested for bone marrow and instead infected with a virus named SX92 designed to fundamentally alter them. Dubious consent, D/s/Sw world. Please heed trigger warnings.
Comments: 62
Kudos: 18





	1. Awake

Clarke woke with a start. The room was painfully bright, bathed in the soft white glow of artificial light, and she had to squint, letting herself adjust slowly before she could really evaluate her situation. She was trying to be smart and focused but there was a palpable rush of fear. Where was she?

Looking down at herself she noted she was wearing what seemed to be a kind of hospital gown, which covered her upper body but left her legs bare. There was a PICC line in one arm, although there was nothing inserted at present. At her side was an IV stand but nothing attached to it. Where on earth was she? She assumed at some point whoever was holding her had been pushing fluids. Her arms were bound and she was mortified to realize a catheter had been inserted. While it appeared as though she was not in the care and keeping of the Grounders, she had no idea where she was. This was somehow more terrifying. 

The first concern that came to mind was her friends. Were they safe? Bellamy? Finn? Octavia? Jasper? Wells? No … Wells was gone. She knew that. She blinked back sudden tears. She missed her oldest friend and wished he were here to lend good counsel and get her out of her own head. She was adept at getting lost in her own head at times, so convinced that she was right.

Clarke forced away these thoughts because now was not the time to mourn. She hoped there would be time later but now was not it. She had to take care of herself and find her friends. As she shifted awkwardly to see if there was any slack in the bindings, she came to the startling realization that she was not wearing any underwear. No bra or no panties adorned her form. Someone had changed her, bathed her, inserted a catheter and IV PICC line and somehow the lack of panties was the one thing that made her want to crawl under the floor and die. 

The door opened and a pretty brunette entered carrying cleaning supplies. She wasn’t looking at her but instead seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She looked young with a halo of dark curls and pretty features. 

“Hey … hey … let me out. Help me. Please.” Clarke begged in a hushed whisper. The brunette’s head shot up and her eyes flew up to meet the blonde’s bright blue gaze. The cleaning supplies tumbled out of her arms and she laughed at herself as she crouched low enough to right the containers.

“Oops … sorry … I’m usually good at this part.” She explained cheerfully, seeming unperturbed by Clarke’s indignant and half dressed state. Obviously she had been here before. 

“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on? Where are my friends?” Clarke’s words were a tumble of questions, overlapping so that the girl didn’t even have the chance to answer.

“Hi! You’re awake. Oh this is great news. I’ll go fetch them.” She replied cheerfully. “Just wait here.” Then she laughed, “Oh right, you can’t move. It’s okay. They’ll fix you up soon. I promise.” She reassured her. Clarke tried pleading and asking for the girl to remove the restraints but the pretty girl was gone as quickly as she arrived, seeming to bounce out the door. The door closed with a quiet snick and she was alone again. Clarke could have wept. Damn it … she could have handled that better. Wells always told her that she needed to find her chill but today she just couldn’t. 

The room darkened slightly as time seemed to pass but she had no idea how long it had been since the brunette had left. She could feel a weird tight sensation around the PICC line and that constant feeling like she needed to relieve herself due to the catheter. She felt aware of her body in a way she had never experienced before. Her breasts felt tight and hot. Her abdomen felt heavy and her core felt strangely needy. She liked sex as much as the next person she supposed but she really wasn’t the type to think about it a great deal. It was a strange sensation to say the least. She did not feel like herself. Her cheek felt itchy and she lamented her ability to scratch at it.

____

The medical team led by Dr. Tsing watched through the observation panel as Clarke seemed to situate herself. Dr. Tsing was their most senior medical researcher and physician. She had worked hard to obtain this position and had been responsible for the last dozen trials. However, this one was the most promising. She was proud of how well the changes had been progressing in the test subjects. 

President Wallace and his son stood to her left while two other medical staff stood on her right. Her staff were taking diligent notes but did not participate in the conversation. They knew better. Frankly, President Wallace was fine. His son, Cage, was, to put it politely, an acquired taste. He knew what to say to offend nearly everyone.

“She woke up last?” President Wallace questioned and Dr. Tsing heard the judgment in his voice and frankly, did not care for it. 

“Yes, we introduced all of them to the SX92 on the same date. However, she had sustained injuries in their conflict with the local community. Her fever spiked higher and we became concerned. However, she has been on the mend for the past week.” Dr. Tsing explained. They knew from those that had already woken that this group who had come from the space station that they referred to those outside as the “Grounders”, which admittedly was a quaint sort of nickname. Mount Weather’s sociological team had been studying the local communities in detail and had run several trials over them in the last fifty-two years. Dr. Tsing’s predecessor had originated the SX series but she was determined to perfect it. With the SX92, she was convinced she had done it. 

“So we kept her and two others in a medical coma for longer. We also wanted to see if that aided in recovery and dissemination or whether it made no substantive difference. The other two have already been released into the general population. She is the last one. Her numbers ...” Dr. Tsing continued as she tapped her clipboard, “Are the best we have seen. She sheds the virus at an incredible rate. Once she is released, she’ll spread it to all communities with whom she comes into contact.” The physician smiled, clearly delighted with these results. So far, Clarke Griffin and a young male named Jasper Jordan were her best cases for viral shed. It was brilliant. 

The SX92 was delivered by viral load and initially resulted in a fever, vomiting and headaches. This passed within 42 - 72 hours. Unlike previous incarnations, the consequence of the infection would then mutate the virus host and the coloured patch, usually in the shape of a rectangle or circle on the inner wrist, would indicate their categorization. They had heard all about Clarke from her fellow young prisoners and they felt her hot-headed ways would be exactly what they needed to disseminate SX92 to all surrounding areas. She would fight hard to be released. They just had to put up enough barriers so that any blame for the virus shed would land at Clarke’s door and not theirs. After all, they had tried to warn her they weren’t done with their examinations, right? Right. 

Teenagers were a species of human that had not changed in the last century and thank god for it, Dr. Tsing noted with humour.

“I see.” President Wallace replied and she still heard the unspoken judgment. It made her teeth clench but she managed to hold back from making an imprudent reply. She did not have time to get into it with him today. It didn’t help that all three of them sported solid red marks on their inner wrist. They needed a green to smooth things out. She made a note to have someone from her nursing staff with such a mark present next time. The president would be in much better humour if he was being serviced right now. She knew she would be. However, she had a little green to go play with right now and she looked forward to it. Dr. Tsing had to stop herself from rubbing her hands in anticipation.

“I’ll go deliver the final examination before allowing her to join the general population. I'm sure you'll enjoy the show.” She stated crisply before turning on her heel and heading for the door. 


	2. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Tsing gives our suffering Clarke her first awake but rather inappropriate examination.

Pushing open the door to the examination room, Dr. Tsing gave the young woman a professional half-smile and nodded. “I bet you are eager to get out of those restraints. We do apologize for them. You kept trying to pull out your lines while you were in a fevered state and we had to incorporate the restraints for your safety.” She explained. Setting down her clipboard, she removed a pair of gloves from her pocket and pulled them on in a way that spoke to thousands of similar examinations in the past. This was not far from the truth.

“Where are my friends? Where am I? What are you doing to me? Why am I in this room? Who are you?” The questions spilled from Clarke’s lips, each one a little louder than the last, and yet this woman had an air of authority that was doing weird things to her in a way she could not explain and did not want to examine more closely. 

Dr. Tsing held up one hand, “Alright. You have questions. I can answer at least some of them. Deep breath and relax. I’ll do what I can, hmmm?” She offered with a pleasant smile. “I’ll start with the easy one. I am Dr. Lorelei Tsing. I was born in the Bunker built into Mount Weather, which I am aware you all thought was a depot of goods. It is not. It was a Bunker built to withstand the nuclear fallout. Not the only one in the area but one of a select few.” 

The physician carefully removed the PICC line and heard Clarke’s soft moan as she did so. Dr. Tsing smiled gently and rubbed a little antiseptic over the wound before wrapping it efficiently. She could see Clarke’s mouth open to ask more questions. “Let me get through the first set please. Then you can ask more, alright?” She murmured kindly before pulling over a low stool from under the bed and took a seat. Clarke blushed and closed her mouth with a snap. Dr. Tsing smiled indulgently. She did not yet undo the straps pinning Clarke to the examination table.

“Your friends are here. At least some of them. The others we have not been able to locate yet. We do believe they are alive however. You can see your friends that are here shortly. I’m sure you could use a good meal and you can join them for dinner. I’m sure they will be delighted to see you.” Dr. Tsing continued and then nodded. “You are in this room because after you arrived you became very ill. An influenza swept through your group and I’m afraid most of you were quite ill. You were ill the longest and therefore are the last to wake. I suspect it was because you had sustained a concussion and other injuries during that conflict with the local community.” 

“Who is here? Is Bellamy here? Finn?” Clarke started and then was disappointed when the physician shook her head and murmured, “I’m afraid not. I have heard others in your group asking about them as well. We have not heard anything about them I’m afraid.” 

“Then I have to leave. I have to go get them.” Clarke protested, tugging on the restraints again. 

Dr. Tsing held up her hand, “As soon as you have fully recovered, then yes, of course you can go. Give yourself a little time here. I know you’ve been a leader to this group. They have missed you. Let everyone recover and then I’m sure most, if not all of you, will want to go and find your friends. As it is right now, you could not help anyone. You are still suffering from a concussion yourself. It is not medically advisable for you to leave right now.”

Dr. Tsing rose to her feet and shifted the stool toward the end of the examination table. “Now I would like to conduct my final examination before I can release you back into our general population. I do not like to conduct this type of examination on the unconscious. The others said your mother is also a doctor so I think you will understand.” The physician reached forward to unpin the top of the hospital gown. Clarke blushed despite herself as the smooth, gloved hands proceeded to cup, stroke and press on Clarke’s full breasts. She didn’t remember her mother giving her this kind of exam but maybe it was because it was her mom. She couldn’t say and the touches were making her blush. They did not feel bad, in fact, they felt rather nice.

“They are tender.” She whispered to the physician, although since they were the only two here, Clarke wasn’t sure why she was whispering. It was at this point that she realized that her wrists were still bound. Dr. Tsing nodded at the information, “It is understandable really. You had a high fever and that is a common side-effect.” 

Clarke frowned, unsure if that was true but the physician traced over her nipples, she lost that train of thought and found herself squeezing her thighs together. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never been turned on by an examination before. She could feel the heat between her legs and that weird steady desire to pee. That one she knew was because of the catheter but the heat was inexplicable. Her gaze flicked up to the impassive doctor’s face, who was maintaining that cool professional smile that she had had since entering the room. Then her gaze turned back to where the other woman’s gloved hands were gliding over her skin. It seemed an impossibly long examination. Clarke was flushed a bright pink by the time the physician stopped touching her breasts and upper abdomen. 

Without pinning the top back together, Dr. Tsing opened the rest of her gown so she was bare entirely. Clarke gave a small whimper and yet felt that heat again. Oh god, what was going on? Please make it stop. Except she didn’t really want it to stop. She liked this attention. Calm. Cool. Professional. All hers. She felt like a greedy child wanting more from this elegant woman. 

The physician’s hands moved over her abdomen and pressed into the silky skin of the young woman. Dr. Tsing was well aware she was skirting the boundaries but she could also smell the young woman’s arousal. Just barely past her 18th birthday, Clarke was a prime candidate. She was convinced this group was the key to the dissemination she required to spread SX92 to the local communities and further. 

Finally, the Doctor stepped away and Clarke issued a sigh of relief. That was it, right? It had to be. She would cover her up now. She didn’t want to think about how needy she felt. These hopes were dashed as the Doctor continued. 

“So now we are going to conduct your pelvic exam. Before I do, I would like to ask, are you sexually active Clarke?” As she spoke, she opened a cabinet and set out a small tray next to the bound young woman. Clarke could see the implements the physician intended to use and was aware her mother used similar ones. She had such examinations before. Her mother insisted on it. Still, from this woman it felt mortifying.

“Umm… yes I am.” Clarke admitted.

The physician nodded, “Good. Any unfamiliar discharge or pain during sex?” 

The blush could not have been brighter as Clarke replied, “No, Dr. Tsing.” 

“Excellent. Exactly what I like to hear. Now bring your feet up toward your bum and then let your knees fall open. Can you manage that for me?” Dr. Tsing instructed. “I’ll remove the catheter at the same time so you may experience a little discomfort. However, you will no longer constantly feel the need to relieve yourself so that should be more pleasant yes?”

Clarke was mortified. She didn’t want to show this woman her sex, mostly because she didn’t want her to see how drenched she was. She had never been this turned on before in her life. She swallowed and nodded. It didn’t occur to her to defy the professional woman. Later that was the moment she knew she should have realized something was up. Because she could have said no. She really could. It just didn’t occur to her to do so. 

She pulled her feet up, pressing her knees and thighs together until she felt the doctor’s gloved hand trace down the outside of one thigh. “Good girl. Just let your legs fall open. All the way if you can. It’ll make everything much easier.” Dr. Tsing instructed, her voice still perfectly calm and professional.

Her knees fell apart and she closed her eyes in mortification. Dr. Tsing saw the motion and Clarke’s drenched sex and thought - victory is sweet today. She removed the catheter efficiently and set it aside. The woman traced the folds of Clarke’s sex with the ridge of her thumb and smiled up at her, “There we go. That feels better doesn’t it?” Dr. Tsing commented, although she didn’t expect a response. She pressed two fingers into the young woman’s channel, testing her resilience and frankly enjoying that heat before reaching for the speculum. She slid it in, deliberately going with a slightly larger size. She wanted to see how Clarke handled a little pain in her post-SX92 state.

Dr. Tsing pressed the implement in and opened it a few clicks before going one further, just to hear Clarke’s breath catch and a soft whimper issue. She stroked the inside of Clarke’s thighs and let the speculum sit in the young woman’s core as she did so. “What a good girl you’ve been for me today, Clarke. I cannot imagine how hard the last few months have been for you. You all have displayed such courage. I’m glad you’re going to have this chance for a little respite with us before you leave.” She praised lightly and then watched as Clarke’s sex excreted a little more natural lubricant. “I’ll be examining you every few days until you leave so I hope we can become good friends. All right. Now, I’m going to take a few swabs. I know it is a little uncomfortable but you are such a brave girl, I know it won’t bother you too much.” Every word she said seemed to make Clarke drip faster and hotter. It was now wetting the examination table under her pert bottom. 

Clarke was trying not to allow herself to cum. Why? Why was her body doing this? She wanted to wail and cry and beg for mercy. She also wanted to beg this woman to play with her clit until she came. She tugged on the restraints and she whimpered quietly. 

“Oh dear. Did I forget to undo those? I am so sorry, Clarke. I completely forgot.” Dr. Tsing murmured as she adjusted the speculum again, making Clarke issue a sound that approximated a whimper but was more of a moan. She had caught her bottom lip between her teeth and was trying not to wiggle at the physician’s firm touch. “I’ll undo them as soon as I finish here, all right?” 

Clarke nodded eagerly, “Thank you Doctor.” She breathed out. However, the physician seemed to be taking her sweet time. Each swab was done slowly and then placed in a capped container. One after the other. She must have taken half a dozen before finally, in blissful relief the speculum was shrunk to its insertion size and withdrawn. Dr. Tsing then used a soft, dry cloth to dab at Clarke’s sex. “It is nice to see such a healthy young woman, Clarke. Are you on any form of birth control?” 

“Huh … oh … ummm… yeah, all of us get an implant on our 13th birthday, which isn’t removed until we get a permit for trying to have a child.” Clarke explained, eager to grasp some facts that weren't the delightful sensation of Dr. Tsing playing with her pussy and how her breasts ached for more attention too.

“Oh that is interesting. I hadn’t realized. Our fertility is so low at Mount Weather we haven’t yet required such measures. I’d love to speak to your medical team sometime. I’m sure we’d have a great deal of interesting data to share.” Dr. Tsing commented as she slipped two fingers into Clarke’s sex again and began to slowly slide them in and out of her tight channel. She observed as the muscles in Clarke’s thighs tightened but she did not try to push them out or protest in any significant way. Her hips rose and fell, making her large breasts bounce. Dr. Tsing knew that the President and his son would be enjoying that part of the show at least. 

Finally and reluctantly, she withdrew her fingers and pulled off the gloves with a snap. “You can close your legs now, Clarke.” She instructed as she circled around to unclasp one of the restraints. Turning over the small wrist in her hands, she noted the glowing green patch. She ran her thumb over it with pure pleasure. On her body, this spot was marked dark red. An obvious identification marking the Dominants from the submissives. Blue was another option but extremely rare. They were called Switches and could fulfil either a Dominant or submissive role. Frankly she thought the Switches muddied the waters and she advocated for their termination but President Wallace overruled her. To be fair, they only had two at Mount Weather and they were productive members of the community so perhaps the President was correct. 

As if unable to resist, she toyed with Clarke’s full breasts for a few more minutes, tweaking the pert nipples and savouring the delicate weight of them. She would be a good producer should they move her to dairy production. However, Clarke had another purpose to serve. Then she released the young woman’s other wrist. “There you go, Clarke. There is a closet with a few items of clothing that should fit. Get dressed and I’ll walk you down to the dining hall.”

Clarke pulled her thighs closed and tried not to think about how much she ached to cum. It didn’t occur to her to protest the physician’s intrusive touches. In fact, what she really wanted was more. “Thank you.” She managed to get out, feeling oddly subdued and uncertain. Clarke waited until the door closed before rising to her feet. She found a small washing sink and splashed cold water over her face. She opened the closet and pulled on fresh underwear, a bra, sweater and pants. Socks and shoes quickly followed and she took a soft breath when finally dressed. Unconsciously she rubbed her wrists before tugging at the door. It opened and she stepped out into the hall.


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with a suddenly Dominant Jasper and a chatty submissive Monty. Maya, Fox and Harper make an appearance. President Wallace and Clarke have a conversation and Clarke's no good, very bad day ends with another interaction with Dr. Tsing. Internal conflict continues.

“Clarke!” It was the first familiar face and Clarke nearly wept in relief as Monty pulled her into a hug. It was a series of hugs from a variety of faces, so many of the remaining delinquents. There were only a few missing faces. Bellamy and Finn being two of the most notable. Clarke was so happy to see the others though. They all looked well and healthy, more than she did she was sure, given her long period of illness. 

“C’mon … the food here is great.” Monty gestured to the broad table. There were so many people here that she felt a little overwhelmed and almost shy. That was an unusual sensation for the young woman who did not generally lack confidence. She just wasn’t sure what to say. Suddenly a dark haired girl appeared at the table, taking a seat and grinning over at the blonde. Clarke recognized her instantly and flushed, remembering how she looked just a short time ago. How many times had the girl seen her half naked and strapped down? That was mortifying.

“Hello again. Do you remember me?” The young woman greeted with a little wave. To Clarke’s surprise, Jasper slipped an arm around the young woman’s shoulders and tugged her closer. “Clarke. This is Maya. Maya, this is Clarke, our fearless and intrepid leader.” Jasper introduced with a laugh. Clarke ducked her head slightly, feeling unsure about the description at present. She wasn’t feeling particularly like a leader at the moment. Jasper seemed different but she couldn’t put her finger on it. More confident perhaps. It was clear that was something going on with this Maya. 

“How long have I been out?” She asked quietly. Monty shook his head, “I’m not sure. Since I’ve been awake, it's been about ten days. Apparently when we first arrived, we were all out for at least five to seven days. I was one of the last to wake. Aside from you of course. You’re the last according to them.” He nodded toward the table at the front of the room where Clarke could see the physician sitting there beside a small group of others. A silver haired man glanced up as Clarke’s eyes searched the table. Her gaze dropped away and she focused on Monty. 

“Are you sure I’m the last one?” She asked suspiciously. Monty shrugged and looked over at Maya. “Maya, is Clarke the last one?” The girl nodded, her dark curls bouncing around her sweet face as she spoke. “Oh yes, there isn’t anyone left on that floor at all now. Everyone is out of ISO now. Tomorrow I’ll give all the rooms a clean and they’ll close them down for the time being and just use the exam rooms.” She explained cheerfully. 

“So there isn’t anywhere else our friends would be kept?” Clarke continued. Maya shrugged, “Not that I know of. I know they said there were others missing from your group. I know they’ve been looking. There’s also rumours of a landing of other parts of your station but everywhere checked so far has not found any survivors.” She explained quietly, knowing that the other people here got sad whenever she talked about this. “I’m sorry, Jasper.” She whispered to the dark haired man to her left. 

“I know, Maya. I really wish they could have met you.” he replied and honestly Clarke was wondering who this man was and where was the Jasper she knew. He was so smooth with Maya and comforting. She watched as Jasper dusted a kiss over Maya’s throat and it seemed so intimate that she glanced away and back up at the stage.

Dr. Tsing was up there and Clarke started to feel that telltale heat between her thighs again and her breasts ached. She had never felt so needy before. It was a strange and desperate thing. She felt lightheaded so she started to eat, partially to distract herself. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the meal. The food, admittedly, was good. Great even. 

Harper and Fox were talking and laughing as they nodded toward Clarke and there was something about the way they were talking and then looking at her that had a funny feeling swirl in her stomach and she glanced down again. Maybe it was something else. Monty was sitting next to her after all, maybe it was him that they were so blatantly discussing. She knew Harper had been checking out Monty before, back at the drop ship, so that did seem more likely.

“So once the last of us goes through training, we can start looking at heading back out, right? We’ve got to find the others.” Monty stated bluntly and several others nodded in agreement. “They even said if no one from the Ark survived that we can bring the others back here and live with them again.” he continued. 

“Yes. I’d prefer to go sooner. Why do we need the training? What’s that for?” Clarke asked curiously. 

Maya shook her head, “Oh they won’t let you leave without that. It’s important. Really important.” She turned to Jasper again and lifted one hand to trail her fingertips down Jasper’s cheek. “I’ve asked permission to assist with Jasper’s training. They said they would let me know after I finish my duties tomorrow. You’ll go up for orientation soon.” She bit her lip after she spoke and seemed to flush, making Clarke curious again as to what this training actually was that this petite girl who cleaned things would be assisting Jasper. 

“Absolutely. Two week training program. We’re the last set to go up, except for you. They’ll want to make sure you can handle it before they send you up. Like physically. I don’t know exactly what it is but Harper and Fox and most everyone else has done it. They seem fine and say it really helped them, umm…. you know … like emotionally and stuff. As Dr. Tsing says, we’ve had an insane last few months. We were literally sent to Earth, possibly to die, after being incarcerated and then we were like in an immediate conflict. We lost so many people. I got an arrow through the chest and nearly died. We got high on weird nuts, we …ummmm … Just all of it. Crazy.” Jasper explained firmly and then nodded, “It’s good to just get your head straight before we head back out. After all, they did say they haven’t found every crash site yet since some of the local communities are more difficult than others. So there is still hope, right? That my parents are alive or Monty’s parents or well … all of our families. So go through the training and get out there. Seems good, right?” 

There it was, this almost terrifying confidence from Jasper. He just seemed so sure of himself, in a way he never was before. She could see why Maya found it appealing but it was freaking her out. Clarke noticed that Monty didn’t object or seem to mind so maybe this was the real Jasper that she hadn’t gotten to know well before. 

Clarke ate until she was satisfied and then Monty walked her down the hall to the dormitory where they were housed for the time being. “They said if we stay … or come back, you know, after, they’ll find us better living quarters. This is just temporary but it is really comfortable compared to the drop ship so that’s good. Plus we are together, which feels nice after everything. No one else will ever completely understand what we went through, except each other after all.” He was explaining and then stopped as he saw that silver haired man who had been seated at the head table, waiting outside the dormitory door. 

“Good evening Mr. President.” he stated politely.

“Good evening Mr. Green. I am so very pleased all of you are awake and recovering. However, I thought perhaps Miss Griffin here might have a few more questions.” He explained his presence and then nodded, “And perhaps she’d like to get more information from the source.”

Clarke nodded, her expression cautious but resolute. She did want more information and she’d rather get it straight. Monty nodded and then gestured toward the door. “I’ll see you back here later then. We’ll save a bunk for you.” 

“Thanks Monty.” Clarke replied sincerely and watched as her friend returned to the others in the meeting hall. 

“Walk with me Clarke. May I call you Clarke?” He didn’t really wait for an answer before continuing on, “My name is Dante Wallace. I have been the President of our community for the last thirty-five years and before that, it was my father and then my grandfather, who started as leader of this community. I assure you that I have a great deal of information at my fingertips and I will answer as honestly as I can. If I do not know something I will tell you that too.” He explained carefully and she fell into step beside him. She focused on the information he was providing and it was a relief. She felt more like herself. 

“What is this place? We were told it was a depot for supplies.” Clarke explained. “Are you responsible for the gas? Why?”

“As you have figured out, this world is a dangerous place, no less so than the one you came from I suppose. The gas we prefer to use as little as possible. Only when necessary to keep predators, of both human and non-human variety, away from our doors.” The President explained, “The information you possessed was inaccurate. I cannot say if that was a deliberate entry meant to mislead or an accident. However, this Bunker predates the nuclear assault. We have been here ever since, just trying to keep our sanity and keep our people safe. We only became aware of the other communities about forty-nine years ago. Initial overtures were met with hostility. However, it is our goal to eventually have peaceful relations with them. You can understand how challenging that has been.” 

Clarke nodded, “We’ve tried. It … it didn’t work. At least, not yet.” 

The President sighed and gestured to a broad set of stairs and without realizing it, she followed the implicit instruction to walk up them. The President followed and just for a moment, Clarke had the strangest sensation that he was checking out her ass as she walked. The worst part of that thought was the sudden rush of heat, similar to the earlier incident with Dr. Tsing. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to regain that sense of herself that she had captured just a few minutes ago. 

“You were operating on incomplete information so I understand why you were so challenged, Clarke. You didn’t know the territory or players. Have you met Lexa Kom Trikru yet? We understand she is the Commander currently building the Alliance between the Clans?” He questioned quietly.

“Oh … oh no, we hadn’t met any of those people. I met Anya. I think she said she was Trikru too.” Clarke explained, suddenly realizing that she had vast gaps in her knowledge. 

“Ah yes, an able leader I understand. Quite ruthless. If memory serves she helped to train the current Commander, earning her a position of privilege.” The President murmured as he entered a pin code and flashed a security badge to open a door. Clarke peered inside and was struck by how beautiful the room was. Old wooden furniture like she had seen in photographs, pictures, books and other decorations. A broad desk occupied a significant part of the room but there was also an easel with a half done piece and comfortable seating set against one wall. 

“One of your friends mentioned you were a talented artist.” The President gestured to his own work. “As you can see, I am not particularly talented but I do enjoy the effort.” 

She laughed politely, “Oh no, it is quite good.”

He shook his head at her good manners and gestured to the seating area. She felt too restless to sit though and started to pace around the room. “When can I leave? I need to find my friends? I need to check the crash sites. I need to see if there are survivors.” She explained quickly.

Dante Wallace had to laugh. Oh she was obstinate. She was ideal. With this attitude, the fierce young woman was going to infect everyone without even realizing she was the _typhoid mary_ of their change agent. 

“As soon as you have fully recovered and the others have completed their training program, we’ll get you back out there. I assure you. This is not a cage. This is our home and we don’t want anyone here that does not want to be here. That said, the illness that swept through your group was debilitating and in the broader community without our medical resources could be devastating and fatal. As soon as we are confident you aren’t going to accidentally cause an influenza epidemic, then we will absolutely release you. We cannot risk others to appease your sense of right, Clarke.” There was a touch of a scold in those words and to Clarke’s endless shame, she felt that strange prickle across her breasts, so much so that she folded her arms over them. 

“I feel fine.” She protested hoarsely.

“You have been outside of the infirmary for less than four hours. Take a breath, Clarke. I will not tolerate irresponsible behaviour and I’m not above applying corporal punishment to adults if needed. I do not believe in it for children but you are an adult and endangering others to feed your vanity will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?” The President returned sternly.

Clarke felt it again, that gush of heat as she pictured the man ordering her to bend over and applying his hand to the curve of her ass. Or a belt. Or a cane. Or a … what the hell? She felt mortified by the threat and yet she wanted him to do exactly that. There was something very wrong with her. 

“Fine.” She replied stiffly, unsure what else to say and completely unaware that the President could practically smell her arousal. She nodded toward the door. “Then I’d like to go rest now.” She stated crisply. 

The President gestured to the door. “As I said, this is not a cage Clarke. Please … go join your friends in your dormitory quarters. I’m sure they’d love to see you again.” 

Clarke practically ran from the room, unable to comprehend what was going on with her and completely mortified by the sensations running through her body. She hurried to the dormitory door, where Monty had left her just a short time ago and threw open the door. 

She stripped to her bra and panties and practically dove under the covers of what seemed to be an unclaimed bunk. She pressed a hand to her pussy and moaned quietly, grateful that everyone else was in the meeting hall, being social. Before she could do much however, she heard a tap at the door and it popped open. Clarke’s hand stilled immediately and tried to look as though she were asleep. 

“Clarke?” It was that cool professional voice again. Dr. Tsing. Oh no. “Clarke. I saw you running in here. I just want to make sure you are all right.” The voice was so soothing that she felt another rush of fluid over her hand and whimpered quietly. 

“Ah there you are.” Dr. Tsing murmured as she looked over the prone young woman. “Oh dear. Flushed.” She pressed cool fingertips to Clarke’s cheeks and forehead. “Warm but I don’t think you are suffering from the fever again. I hope I haven’t released you too soon. Let me have a look.” She pulled back the blankets and Clarke tried to grab at them. 

“No Clarke. Hands down. If you move them again without permission, I will move you back to the infirmary for another week.” The physician instructed. That firm tone was doing things to Clarke that she could not explain. She felt the woman’s hands behind her back and the bra loosened. Clarke withdrew her hand from her panties and tried not to make it obvious what she was doing, although she was sure the doctor knew exactly what was happening. 

Dr. Tsing cupped her breasts and kneaded them slowly. “Still tender I see.” She murmured, that tone still so professional that it was making Clarke want to sob in mortification. The physician was unrestrained, tweaking and pulling at Clarke’s nipples, making them bead to a hard and tender point. Finally the cool hands stopped and the blankets were pulled back over her fevered body. 

“Clarke. I want you to listen to me. Under no circumstances are you allowed to masturbate or cum unless instructed by another.” Dr. Tsing ordered. 

Clarke’s eyes flew wide, “What? No … why?” she was whining. Oh my god, she was whining. It was mortifying. She didn’t whine. That wasn’t her. She had her flaws but this was not one of them.

“Because those are your instructions and I expect you to follow them. If you disobey, you will report yourself to me or President Wallace and correction will be applied. We expect good behaviour during your time with us. I know you plan to be gone quickly but I don’t care if you are here for two days or two months, I will not tolerate misbehaviour. Nod if you understand.” Dr. Tsing continued.

Clarke nodded miserably, her eyes pleading for some relief. Instead the physician tucked the blanket around her more firmly. “That’s a good girl. I know you’ve been through a lot and I’m proud of you.” She continued before patting Clarke’s cheek and standing up slowly before walking to the door, knowing the little greenie was watching her the entire way, hoping and praying that the physician would turn around and take care of her needs. As tempting as that was, she knew there was more room to go before Clarke busted out of this place and then proceeded to infect all and sundry, like the good little patient zero that she was designed to be.


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needy Clarke finally gets some relief.

The days passed and Clarke grew more and more uncomfortable with her body, which she had never felt before, not even during her awkward puberty phase. Her breasts ached all the time and she had to change her underwear two or three times a day to cope with how wet she felt all the time. It was awful. She also was growing more suspicious of this place. She reported it to Dr. Tsing, who proceeded to thoroughly check and then say she would run more tests. Clarke wanted to die. Every checkup with Dr. Tsing involved her nude body and her nipples now hardened every single time she saw the physician, even from a distance.

She finally got Monty to agree to help her spy on the leadership of Mount Weather, although he remained convinced that in so doing, Clarke would realize that nothing bad was happening. They were just nice people in as fucked-up a situation as the Ark survivors. Everyone was just trying to get by. However, at heart, Monty was both a genius and a bit of a shit so creating a hack into the system was not that difficult for him. Clarke wanted to know everything but most of the program files were sealed and Monty didn’t have time to get in. 

Finally, they came to take him for the Training program and Monty slipped a note into her hand as he was headed out the door. She watched him go and as she was about to return to her own bunk, she noticed Harper watching Monty walk away with a gaze that seemed predatory and made Clarke feel hot and reminded her that she probably needed to change her panties. Again. She did so quickly in the washing room and then returned to the main sleeping area to get her things.

She slipped the paper into her pocket and gathered up the drawing materials the president had given to her. About to head out into the common area and leave the now desolate sleeping areas, she was stopped by Fox. A pretty brunette with strong features and a broad smile, Clarke knew that Fox was considered quite beautiful and that previously she had been in some sort of thing with John Murphy, although she didn’t leave camp when he did. Otherwise she didn’t know the girl well. 

Clarke opened her mouth to protest when Harper approached from behind and slipped a hand over Clarke’s lips. “Shhhhh … we just want to play a little bit. You don’t mind, do you Clarke?” Harper whispered against Clarke’s ear. 

Clarke’s eyes flew wide and nothing could prevent that fresh flood of heat between her thighs. Goddamnit, she had just changed her panties. Fox was walking toward her and Harper was moving backwards. Clarke wasn’t sure what was happening except she felt like prey in a trap but as Harper finally came to a stop, she let Fox pull the sketch book and drawing implements from her hands without a protest. 

“Ummm … guys.” She started, although she wasn’t at all sure what she was about to say. Harper’s hands slid around her body and began to pluck at the buttons of her shirt. Clarke would like to say she protested but as Harper’s hands brushed against her overly sensitive breasts, she had to stifle a whimper. She didn’t fight their takeover because god, she wanted it. So much. She felt Fox’s hands at her waistband and her cheeks flamed a hot pink as Fox tugged down her pants, leaving her in just her panties. 

“Lay down Clarke. Trust me. You’ll like everything we do to you. We’ve been talking about it for days. You need this. We’re just trying to help you.” Fox explained and it was almost gentle, or it would have been had she not then tugged away Clarke’s bra and grinned at Clarke’s nude body. “Gorgeous. This is going to be fun.”

Nodding, Clarke lay down on her bunk and stared up at the base of the bunk above her. Harper settled on her knees on one side of the bed as Fox did the same on the other. She felt a tap on her lips and glanced back at Harper again. “No talking. We’ll tell you when you can cum. If you beg, we add time. If you whine, we add time. Nod if you understand.”

Fox grinned as Clarke nodded eagerly. In unison, the two young women, both sporting bright red patches on their inner wrists, cupped Clarke’s breasts and bent over to suck on the nipples that were desperate for attention. It was gentle at first but she was so sensitive at this point that she whimpered eagerly at the attention. It hurt and felt amazing all at once. Her toes curled and she couldn’t keep herself still. Clarke’s hands threaded through Harper and Fox’s long hair, stroking gently in humble appreciation for this attention she was so desperately craving.

As they sucked and tugged, their hands danced over Clarke’s pale skin. They toyed with the weight of her breasts and then circled down to Clarke’s thighs. They touched her everywhere but the one place she wanted most. She wasn’t allowed to speak though so she whimpered and filled the air with soft, sweet moans that accompanied the gentle sound of wet mouths on soft skin.

“Spread your legs Clarke.” Fox instructed as she traced her hand down to the greenie’s knee and pulled it up so that it was forced into a side position. Fox teased the skin of the sensitive inner thigh, right down to the edge of Clarke’s panties, which were now drenched through, and then back up to her knee again. She did this once and then waited as Harper did the same thing on the other side. They took turns, teasing her slowly in between soft, insistent pulls on her pink nipples now flushed to a dark, almost red colour after the attentions of the two Dominant females. They waited until Clarke’s hips were lifting of their own accord. She was so desperate for some stimulation to her core. Then Fox spanked her hard on her inner thigh. Harper did the same. Clarke squealed and then whimpered. 

Why were they being so cruel? Couldn’t they tell how needy she was? Why weren’t they fucking her? Why were they doing this? Clarke’s thoughts rolled and tumbled. It didn’t occur to her to shout, use her words or even close her thighs. She let the two young women, her friends she had thought, continue to punish her until her thighs glowed a hot pink and you could see handprints on her pale skin. Tears coursed down her cheeks and her wordless whimpers accompanied the steady crack of the firm spanks, alternating on each thigh.

“Awww … good girl Clarke. I think you liked that, didn’t you? I think sometimes you need someone to get you out of your own head. That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?” Harper murmured as if they were talking about sharing homework or something. Tears sparkled in Clarke’s eyes, hating her body’s betrayal and hating them in this moment for using it so effectively against her. She wasn’t even allowed to get herself off later because Dr. Tsing had said so. Cruel. They were all so cruel.

Then the spanks came to an end and Clarke let out a gasp of pure relief. Fox traced a finger over the gusset of Clarke’s panties, pressing the wet fabric against Clarke’s sex. “I know you are needy, Clarke but honestly, look at you. I think we have to ban her from panties from now on. She doesn’t deserve them after making a mess like this. Do you hear that Clarke - no more panties.” 

Harper just laughed and Clarke didn’t think she could get more red in her cheeks but soon they glowed enough to match her inner thighs. “I’m going to let her have a lick.” Harper informed Fox and the other Domme nodded, “Yeah I think she needs it. Go on now.” 

Harper nodded eagerly and rose to her feet. She stripped off her own pants and underwear but left her shirt on. The fair haired Domme straddled Clarke’s head, one knee on each side. “You’ll never sleep here again without thinking about how good I taste.” Harper taunted but Clarke didn’t care. She wanted this so badly that she eagerly flicked her tongue up and over Harper’s folds. She’d been with girls before and no one had ever complained but she was more enthusiastic that she had ever been. Fox’s finger continued to tease her over the wet of her panties before applying another sharp slap to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. It did not occur to Clarke to disobey or close her thighs. Harper moaned loudly as Clarke pulled her clit between her lips and sucked roughly before adding gentle circles with her tongue. “Oh shit … she’s good … she’s really … ohhh fuck…” The young Domme came hard, riding Clarke’s face into her pillow.

Rising to her feet again, Harper sank back down to her knees and took raw, ragged breaths to compose herself. “That was amazing.” She acknowledged with a nod, not sure if the power rush, the spanking or the oral was enough to get her off this hard or if it was the combination but either way, she was beyond satisfied. She used the edge of Clarke’s shirt to clean away the mess she had left on the submissive’s face. A rush of gratitude warmed Clarke unexpectedly and again she was shook by the strange nature of these feelings.

Fox smiled at her friend’s complacent happiness. She’d already ridden one of the boys that morning so she wasn’t as eager as her friend, who was still waiting for Monty to go through training before staking a claim on him. “Does she deserve to cum?” 

Harper sat up and pretended to consider the question as her fingertips drifted up one of Clarke’s breasts again to tweak on the nipple. “Yeah I think so. She’s been a good girl for us. I suppose we can let her cum.” The two girls treated Clarke’s body like a playground for their amusement and worst of all, Clarke loved it. 

Fox tugged her wet panties to one side and proceeded to press two fingers into Clarke’s sex, slow fucking her before adding a third. “Fuck her pussy is so greedy, I bet if we trained it, I could get my whole hand up there.” She commented as Harper licked two of her fingers and then applied them to Clarke’s clit in teasing circles before pinching the tender bundle of nerves.

Clarke’s hips rose and fell, eager and desperate. More. Oh how she wanted more. She’d let them do anything if they just let her cum. She didn’t speak though. Speaking was forbidden. She was good. She was a good girl. She was! Her thoughts were desperate and then she heard Fox speak those magical words, “You can cum now Clarke.” 

Clarke’s hips began to move freely as her hands fisted in the bedsheets. She was riding Fox’s fingers and seeking the friction of Harper’s until finally she felt that familiar tingle down her spine but it was amplified a hundred-fold. Her orgasm actually sent a shiver of pain through her abdomen with its intensity. She cried out, a desperate wordless noise, as her whole body lifted and then fell back into the bed. She was too out of it to notice that her wrists glowed brightly with the warm green of a submissive having her needs met. The others pulled the blankets over her and then to her surprise arranged her so that they could cuddle with her as she began to weep. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She whimpered and then felt ashamed for talking. 

“There is nothing wrong with you Clarke. You are wonderful and you were just such a good girl for us.” Harper murmured as she brushed a kiss over Clarke’s forehead. Fox carded a gentle hand through the submissive’s long fair hair and murmured soothingly, “That’s right, baby. You’re perfect just the way you are. We’re so glad you could play with us and I can tell you’re already feeling better, aren’t you?”

Clarke nodded, because it was true, she did feel better. She hated it that it was true but even the burning of her inner thighs felt good. She was starting to think imprudent thoughts about annoying the President so much that he took her in hand the way he threatened. Then the tears sparkled again as she didn’t understand why she wanted or needed these things. It didn’t used to be this way, did it? Strangely she wasn’t sure. The past and present was fuzzy around the edges and her focus was slipping. She stayed in their arms until she fell asleep, unaware that they were providing her the aftercare she needed, unaware of how much had changed in her already and would never return to the way it used to be.

When she woke, she found a message beside her bed requesting that she come to the examination room for another check-up with the medical team. Dr. Tsing. Oh gosh. She gathered up some clothing and quickly washed. She stopped as she pulled the panties out from her pile and then set them to the side. She wasn’t allowed to wear panties now.

Fox said so.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another humiliation from Dr. Tsing and Clarke gets a brief insight into the training sessions.

Clarke finished dressing and then walked down the hall toward the examination rooms. She was surprised to note that after her little nap, there was only a few hours until the evening meal. Another day had passed here and she was no closer to leaving or finding her friends. It was all she could think about and she worried constantly about them, when she wasn’t distracted with her own changing state.

She pushed open the exam room to find Dr. Tsing and two of her medical staff waiting. They had scattered several items around the room, which the staff were slowly gathering. Dr. Tsing smiled and looked up, “Ah, perfect timing Clarke. I heard you were resting again and I commend you for being so sensible.” She nodded toward the crisp, white hospital gown laying across the examination table. “Slip into that please and then take a seat. We’ll get started right after.” The physician nodded to her staff and they all stepped out into the hall. 

Clarke shifted from foot to foot and was soothed by the compliment and clear instruction from the physician. She was relieved they stepped out into the hall, although by this time she knew Dr. Tsing had seen every part of her. The questions asked were often intrusive such as how often she used the facilities. At one point when Clarke tried refusing to answer more questions the doctor suggested an enema. Clarke started speaking quickly after that, sharing abundant details to prevent that particular indignity. Stripping out of her clothing, she took a seat neatly on the examination table, her bare toes wiggling in anticipation. Then she spotted it. There on the floor next to the clothing cabinet. An ID card. It must belong to one of the staff. She leapt down quickly and slipped it into her clothing pile before returning to her seat on the examination table.

She had just settled into place when that soft tap sounded and Dr. Tsing stepped into the room. “Good girl.” Clarke instantly brightened and the girl she was even a month ago would have been mortified by her current reaction. As it was, she felt only contentment at the older woman’s praise. Dr. Tsing set down her clipboard and pulled on another pair of gloves. Just that sound now was enough. She could feel her sex wetting the cloth covering the examination table and she was simply looking forward to the woman’s hands on her body again. 

“All right Clarke, we’re going to try something else today. I’m a little concerned about your continued reports about feeling hot, generally unwell and simply not feeling like yourself. I am worried you are experiencing lingering side effects from the influenza and you may, in fact, still be contagious. So I’m going to get you to exercise in front of me, and then measure all of your readings.” The doctor explained.

“Oh like … walk on a treadmill or something?” Clarke asked curiously. Dr. Tsing laughed, an indulgent and rare sound that Clarke had never really heard before. It made her want to cause it again, making this woman laugh and be happy. “Not quite, Clarke.” 

The elegant woman stepped to the side and pressed on a low panel. A cabinet opened. Reaching in she pulled out a sort of apparatus. It had a middle bit that looked like a saddle and then there was a spot on each side, for feet, she supposed, although she wasn’t sure. 

“As a healthy young woman, this exercise should not be an issue for you. I think you might even find it illuminating.” The physician explained. “I want you to kneel on each side, letting your knees rest in the grooves. I assure you, you will not experience any harm and there shouldn’t be any pain in taking this position. Report it immediately if you do.”

Clark wasn’t sure what was happening but she nodded and slipped down from the examination table before padding over. She left a wet and shiny stain on the cloth, marking her enthusiasm for the examination. Right now, as she tried to climb up onto the apparatus, she lamented the fact that Dr. Tsing was not actually touching her. As she slipped into place, Clarke watched as her lower half was basically split over the saddle. The fabric of the short gown felt in the way and when Dr. Tsing held out her hand, Clarke sheepishly removed it and placed it in the woman’s hand with a quiet, “Thank you, Dr. Tsing.”

“Good girl.” The physician praised and Clarke brightened despite herself. She wasn’t sure what was about to happen but she had a sinking feeling as her ankles were strapped into place so she didn’t fall off. At least that was what the doctor said, which seemed reasonable at the time. She was waiting to see if the apparatus would move like how they used to ride horses. She could only get so far away from the saddle and her range of movement was limited. As the small panel opened on the top and a thick object appeared, it took her a few seconds to process what was happening. The end of the phallus was pressing against her sex and she tried to pull away as best as she could but there was little room and soon it was piercing her core. 

“No … no no … please no.” She begged as her body welcomed the intrusion with gratitude and dripping lubrication. 

“That’s enough Clarke.” Dr. Tsing stated, her voice hard and stern enough to make Clarke want to die inside. “Do not make me punish you.” Her voice was so crisp that Clarke instantly wilted. 

“Now I think you know what I want. I want you to ride the phallus until you can feel yourself on the edge of an orgasm and then I want you to still your body and count to ten. Then start again. If you manage this successfully three times in a row, I will permit you an orgasm.” The smile was cool and reserved. She was the picture of professionalism, as if she didn’t just ask an 18 year old girl to ride a dildo on a saddle while her ankles were bound down. “Oh and hands behind your back.” 

Tears sparkled in her eyes and she shut them against the dispassionate interest of the physician as she began to move. The humiliation was acute. Unbeknownst to Clarke, President Wallace and his son were watching this examination in detail. Her breasts bounced as she rode the phallus. Attempts to distract herself soon failed and within minutes she had stilled herself, letting the phallus sink in further as she didn’t have the strength left in her legs to hold herself up as she whimpered and gasped for air. 

“Already?” The physician questioned and then made a thoughtful sound. The scratches of the pen on her pad filled the small room, otherwise only punctuated by the wet sounds of Clarke’s sex and her heavy breathing. Time two cut too close to the edge and her thighs shook in the painful effort not to cum.

“Please Dr. Tsing.” She begged and the physician merely shrugged. “One more time Clarke. Remember the point of this is to get a bit of exercise before these rest periods so do try to hold on a little longer, if you please.” It wasn’t a scold but it burned in Clarke as though she had disappointed the older woman. Clarke had to hold back the tears in her eyes as she began to move again, the thick phallus plunging deeper and deeper each time as her stamina didn’t allow her to stay up, despite her efforts. Finally she simply couldn’t bear it any longer and came to a sudden stop, breathing hard and half slumped forward as she tried to get herself together. 

“That was a little better I suppose. Your stamina has undoubtedly suffered during your illness.” Dr. Tsing commented as she capped her pen and circled around the bound younger woman and unclasped each ankle. She helped the girl down and she was only halfway to the floor when Clarke realized she had not cum. 

“Please Dr. Tsing, I need to ... “ She begged quietly. 

“Clarke. Lay down on the exam table.” the Domme ordered and then roughly bound down Clarke’s hands again. “There are marks on your inner thighs, which means you’ve been playing. Barely a week out of the infirmary and you are pushing the boundaries. You have little stamina and at this point, I don’t know if I should put you back under my full time care or let you continue to potentially expose others while we conclude our tests.” 

Tears started to course down Clare’s cheeks. She whispered, “I’m sorry Dr. Tsing. I don’t know what is wrong with me. I let my friends spank me and fuck me and I loved it. I just rode that … that ... thing and I loved it too. I want everything all the time. I want to leave but I hate to leave you.” She hiccupped in her efforts to contain her emotions. 

Dr. Tsing pretended to soften while internally she gloated. “Well I have to return upstairs for the next wave of training so I don’t have time to address all of your concerns. I will be up there for the next few days. I just wanted to see you one more time before this reprieve. If playtimes assist you, please continue. Rest frequently. When I return, we will discuss your emotional and mental state and how we can help you restore your sense of self.” The instructions were firm and helped Clarke dry her tears. 

The submissive female nodded, “Would you still let me ….” She whispered, neither a whine or begging, just a gentle question. 

“Yes. I will permit it this time.” Dr. Tsing conceded. The doctor reached into the undercarriage of the apparatus to withdraw another dildo, bigger and thicker than the one Clarke had just been riding. Without prompting, Clarke’s thighs parted eagerly, drawn up in the familiar position the doctor usually instructed her to assume. Dr. Tsing smiled but this smile took on a wicked bite as she roughly pushed the thick object into Clarke’s pussy. She altered its position and she then adjusted it so the smaller front attachment would press against Clarke’s clit. Clarke gasped and released a little moan at the violence of the intrusion. 

Dr. Tsing pressed a button on the base of the thick vibrator and settled back to watch the young woman’s response. It didn’t take long before Clarke screamed out under the rush of an orgasm. However, the physician did not move, waiting patiently, watching as Clarke’s body bounced and writhed on the dildo. Within thirty minutes a second orgasm had the girl whimpering and pleading, her hips rising and falling and her small hands struggling, almost unconsciously acting as if she were restrained, even though she was not.

Dr. Tsing pressed the button to stop the motion and withdrew the object, setting it aside for cleaning. A smaller one was pressed into the submissive’s core and then she patted Clarke’s sex approvingly. “There you go.” She murmured as she unclasped Clarke’s hands again. Clarke felt like a mess and longed for the girls to come back and hold and comfort her, although she hadn’t been punished, right? She had gotten what she wanted. Why was she so upset? 

Dr. Tsing set a small object next to Clarke. “This is the remote. Over the next few days, until you return here, I want you to keep that vibe in as much as you can endure. Give the remote to someone you trust and ask them to assist you with your problem. I think you are too weak to leave this facility. Your control is poor. Your stamina is low. You are needy and, to be frank, I think you’d be a liability to your friends. Once the last of them are out of training, I think you should let them go without you.” 

Clarke’s shoulders shook as she sobbed. She didn’t know how painful the doctor’s words could feel and, although she’d faced tougher circumstances many times over the last year, somehow these ones cut her deeply. The doctor offered no comfort to the distressed submissive. She wanted this heightened state. Clarke was right on the cusp of making a run for it, she could practically taste it and she had noted the deliberately missing badge. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. This girl thought herself so clever.

“Once you are settled, get dressed and compose yourself. Return to the dining hall, have a good meal and get more rest. I’ll talk to my team about how we can radically improve your stamina.” Dr. Tsing continued, satisfied entirely with Clarke’s reactions. She wanted this emotionally vulnerable and obstinate girl. All the better to facilitate her eventual escape after all.

Clarke remained there for a while before sliding down from her position. The vibe in her core was oddly comfortable and she didn’t see a reason to object to its presence. Her debasement was all over the room. The apparatus saddle area and the rigid phallus were shiny with her juices. The examination table had a similar puddle of fluid. The larger vibrator was sitting out and waiting to be cleaned. It made Clarke blush to think of Jasper’s Maya in this room, cleaning up such an intimate mess. Then she remembered that they were in training. Them and Monty. 

Wait. 

It took a minute for her to splash chilled water on her face and use a small hand towel to clean herself. Then she picked up her jeans and rooted through the pocket. There it was. Monty’s note.

_Enter SXTR-Batch 19 and then SDR@#FC12CS*883vdR._

_It’ll allow you access to the training room cameras and audio._

_Still working on the other files. Will continue after training. ~ M._

YES!! Finally. Real information. She felt more like herself as she dressed and pulled on her shoes. All tears were wiped away. Still, she pocketed the vibe remote, intending to ask Fox or Harper later. She also did not pull on panties, despite the small pile in her size in the closet shelf. She wavered but the idea of disappointing the girls after they had been so good to her was not acceptable to Clarke. 

After the evening meal, she snuck away as others spent time together in the meeting hall. She advised them she was going for a rest. 

Then she made her way to the old art room. It was apparently Maya’s favourite little hiding spot and she and Jasper came here to do things with each other. Things she would just rather not think about if she were honest. Here Monty had patched a small computer interface into the system. It wasn’t glorious or fancy but it would do. Setting up the art racks around herself to block the casual viewer or random guard, she pulled out the improvised interface and logged in. 

She entered the code into the waiting prompt.

The training room cameras were all small boxes, littered across the screen. It took her a few minutes to process what she was seeing. Finally she picked one location which seemed to contain people and tapped on it, waiting for it to enlarge. She had missed the introduction sessions and earlier lessons. She seemed to have come in on another kind of session entirely. 

Dr. Tsing was seated at the front and Clarke was tempted to try to adjust the camera to see her better and then felt embarrassed that she wanted that so much. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she focused her attention on the rest of the scene in front of her. Someone was bent over in the front of the room and Clarke couldn’t make out her face. Monty and a few others appeared to be kneeling while others sat. She thought the person to Monty’s left, seated in a chair was Jasper but she couldn’t tell from the angle.

Clicking the sound on, she tried to listen carefully. Dr. Tsing was speaking and that now familiar and professional voice sent a shiver through Clarke. Swallowing hard, she tried to ignore the way her body tightened around the vibe tucked into her channel. 

“So when providing discipline, the area of the body is vital.” The doctor gestured down the bent woman's back. “Always avoid the spine. Upper back is less likely to result in substantial damage. Lower back should be avoided due to the potential for kidney damage. When pulling hair back, check the natural curve and do not over-extend. The damage to the vertebrae is a high risk but I recognize it is quite satisfying.” She gave the girl’s hair a rough tug and then smiled as the young woman cried out. It was Maya. Holy shit … why was Jasper just letting this happen?

Cupping the girl’s ass, Dr. Tsing continued her explanation, “The meat of the ass is the best portion to apply discipline from the crest.” The physician slid her finger down and over Maya’s bottom and pointed to approximately five centimetres down the thigh. “To approximately here, depending on the height of the person. Too low and you can damage the knees. I know this is challenging but all of you seated here today will get the opportunity several times over the training period to give this a try. All those kneeling will take several whippings during your stay. I assure you that you will find the sit spots a particularly delicious exercise but that is for tomorrow. For right now, I want you to partner up. You can have your partner over your lap or bent over the back of your chair. It is your responsibility to ensure your partner is kept in a healthy position and to stop when you determine they have had enough. I want to see no permanent damage. Do I make myself clear?”

Everyone replied in unison, “Yes Dr. Tsing.”

“Excellent.” She smiled as if delighted. “Mr. Jordan, I understand you will be applying punishment to Monty first. Then I would like you to demonstrate on Maya in front of the class. She has been through this before but never with a preferred partner. I’d like you to give her a good warm up since she will be my demonstration model for the sit spot exercise tomorrow.” Clarke could hear Maya’s whimpers as Dr. Tsing spoke. 

Wait? They were encouraging Jasper to hurt Monty? And Maya? That sense of anger built in her. This was wrong. Very wrong. She heard the first set of spanks and Clarke shoved the small apparatus from her lap and it tumbled to the floor awkward, pieces breaking off of it. Well shit.

The rage had restored a sense of herself, something she had felt was missing in her since she woke in Mount Weather. Seeing them encourage her friends to hurt one another tore at Clarke’s sense of right and it shocked her back into herself. Dr. Tsing was wrong. This was wrong. She felt a pang of … something … as she thought those words but she did not stop herself. No. She would do this. She needed to do this. It was time for her to go. No matter what they said. She needed to go save her friends. Pulling the ID badge from her back pocket she smiled down on it, feeling a righteous sort of anger burn in her. She needed to use this before they noticed its absence. That solidified her thoughts.

Tomorrow she was getting out of Mount Weather.


	6. Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attempts an escape but ends up in the company of President Wallace and his son instead.

Clark meant to leave immediately after breakfast, she really did, but just as she was heading out of the room, she heard a voice. “Clarke. Come here.” It was Fox, seated in a plush upholstered chair and looking gorgeous. Damn it, Clarke thought, although her body thought other things entirely. She walked over and stood beside Fox’s chair, “Yes Fox?” She replied quietly, not wanting to come across as disrespectful.

Fox reached up and hooked one finger under the waistband of Clarke’s pants and tugged them forward. The stretchy material gave way under the firm touch and Clarke’s cheeks brightened slightly, although she offered no objection. “I see you’ve been a good girl.” Fox stated, a warm smile only making her look more lovely. 

What the heck was wrong with her? She had never noticed Fox much before and now the idea of upsetting her or disappointing her was simply untenable. She cleared her throat and nodded, “Yes Fox.” Then she gasped softly as Fox’s hand reached under the fabric to stroke the bare skin of her sex. Everyone was looking! What the hell was she doing? It wasn’t even late in the day where people were distracted and tired. No. It was the morning and everyone was around and watching. Clarke’s cheeks flamed a hot pink but she did not move. Her pussy responded dramatically to the gentle touches, wetting Fox’s fingertips. 

Clarke felt uncomfortable guilt. She had left the vibe (cleaned of course) and the remote in her bedside table. She had felt terrible to disobey such clear instructions but it also seemed wrong to take it when she was leaving. She knew she should have it in right now and she should also be giving the remote to Fox and asking for her help. Dr. Tsing was going to be so upset with her.

No!

Oh my god! What was wrong with her dumb brain?!?!

She was ESCAPING. She didn’t care if Dr. Tsing was upset. She would find the others, tell them where Fox and the others were, and they would rescue them from this heavenly …. no ... horrible … horrible ... monstrous … terrible … place. Yes. That was it. 

“I’ll see you tonight Clarke. I think we should have a little more playtime, right? Distract Harper because I know she is missing her boy.” Fox suggested, although it felt more like an order and now Clarke’s guilt started to build at the idea of not being available to help Harper later. She was a bad friend, after they were so good to her. 

NO!!!

She nodded, “Yes Fox.” She agreed despite herself and felt the waistband slid back into place as Fox’s hand was removed. She missed it. She was so fucked up.

Hurrying down the hall, she stopped at the dormitory to collect her few things and discreetly slipped stepped out again. Clarke had no idea that the President’s son, Cage, was watching her actions with considerable amusement through the floor’s security cameras. They had been tracking her closely and while he could just facilitate her escape, he decided that playing with Clarke and pissing off Dr. Tsing would be a two-for-one that he simply could not resist. 

Clarke walked as if she had an appointment in the infirmary but this time she kept going until she reached a shadowed stairwell. She noticed very few people used this particular stairwell. Using the pass, she flicked it over the lock and pushed it open quickly and slid inside. As she stepped through, she realized why it was unpopular. It was freezing. Her nipples hardened as she wrapped her arms around herself and hurried down the stairs. She wasn’t sure where she was going but anywhere seemed better right now. The longer she walked, the more she felt like herself. Finally the stairwell came to an abrupt end. There were two doors. The pass didn’t work on the first one so she tried the other.

The door popped and she peered inside before sliding in carefully. She paused and waited, creeping along the wall and praying that she wouldn’t see anyone. The hall was broad and clean with heating and utilities pipes running along the wall. Coming across a small window, Clarke couldn’t resist but to peer inside. She couldn’t make anything out at first but as she peered into the darkened room, she finally spotted a woman wearing a floor length fur with a tumble of dark hair down her back and over her shoulders. As she turned, Clarke gasped, “Anya!” 

There were grounders here. Which meant there could also be other people from their group! Bellamy. Finn. Octavia. Raven. So many possibilities. She hurried along the walls. The other rooms did not have open windows or were so dark she could not make anything out. Damn it. She needed to see who they had here. They lied. They never said they had grounders here. There was a sharp taste of betrayal in her mouth, unhappy that Dr. Tsing had lied to her. The disappointment was tangible. 

She rounded the corner and having grown complacent, she wasn’t paying close attention any longer. She ran straight into the chest of President Wallace, bouncing back and falling to her ass. Scrambling back, she tried to get up but didn’t make it before someone grabbed her hair and pinned her in place. Awkwardly she tried to peer up at who was holding her. It was the President’s son, Cage. Damn it.

Her eyes flashed as she turned to glare at President Wallace. “You lied to me! There are grounders here!” She declared. 

“Such an entitled young woman you are Clarke.” President Wallace returned crisply. “I never said we didn’t have members of the local community in our facility. The influenza swept through all who were at the site of your conflict. We, of course, provided aid. However, that is none of your business to be fair. Why would we share that information with you?” He asked as if puzzled by her statements.

“I want to know who else is here. Are my friends here?” She demanded and then whimpered as Cage pulled her to her feet, hand still buried in her bright locks. President Wallace gestured down the hall. Cage forced her to walk and when she struggled, he simply slipped his arm around her waist and hauled her up off her feet. 

“No … put me down. I want to leave now. You’re keeping me here against my will. I don’t want to be here anymore!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, although she had no idea who might hear her or if they would offer assistance. She had little faith in the idea of it but maybe if Bellamy heard her? Maybe? 

The door closed behind her with a snick and she shuddered as she heard the lock click into place. The room was simple. A table. Two chairs. Crisp. White. Clean. A small table was set against one wall with a set of glasses and a water jug, which was currently empty. “This is where we conduct our interviews. Cooperative members of the local community get food, medical care, rest and if they no longer serve a purpose to us, we allow them to leave. A friend of yours named Lincoln was recently in this room. He left a few weeks ago.” President Wallace stated. 

“Now I told you before that I would not tolerate behaviour that damages your people or your own well-being. Dr. Tsing has not approved you for departure. I have read her report. You are not well.” He continued and the gnawing sensation in her gut deepened with the older man’s disapproval. 

“You make my friends hurt each other! You’re disgusting. All of you. I hate you. I will get out of here. You can’t keep me locked up. My friends will come looking for me.” She shouted.

Cage just sighed, “We should move her out of the community and into one of the other programs. She would serve better ...” 

“Cage!” President Wallace scolded. 

Clarke wished she had been paying more attention to catch the inflections but she did catch one word. “Programs? What programs? What are you doing to people? You did something to me! I know it. I’ve been all fucked up since I’ve been here and you did it!”

Cage placed Clarke on the table, her belly pressed down to its surface. She tried to rise up but his hand planted on her back and pinned her into place. If she had been feeling stronger, she could have fought harder but the doctor was right about one thing, her stamina was still low. She didn’t notice the cuffs until she felt the harsh, cold metal snap over one wrist. Trying to hide her other hand under her body, Clarke shook her head and shouted, “No!!”

She felt the sharp slap on her ass. Once. Twice. Three times. These were no teasing spanks but the hard crack of Cage’s hand. She finally sobbed and pushed out her still free hand in the hopes it would stop. Without hesitation, President Wallace snapped on the other metal cuff. “Better. Do you remember what I said about making foolish decisions and my willingness to discipline adults?” 

Clarke nodded miserably, fair hair falling over her face in her awkward and bound position. “I don’t want to be punished.” She pleaded quietly.

“I know, Clarke, I know, but sometimes it is necessary. Cage and I are going to give you what you need, even if it isn’t what you want. You’ll stay down here for a few days and when you are in a more rational state of mind, we’ll talk.” The older man explained and then nodded to his son. Clarke sobbed as she felt the younger man’s hands tugging down her pants. The President walked over toward the small table and opened a small drawer. He withdrew some round nosed scissors. She knew what they were and Clarke started to wiggle, fighting the cuffs. They were going to cut everything off and even though her bare ass was out, something about this cold man and his father cutting off her shirt sent her into a frenzy. 

“Careful. I don’t want to cut you.” Cage scolded lightly and pushed her back down to the table. She heard that shrill sound of the scissors working and slowly the rest of her clothing peeled away. She was soon completely nude in front of the two men. They circled her, admiring her. 

“She really is quite beautiful.” the President murmured quietly as his hand traced along the line of her back. Despite herself, Clarke felt a rush of pleasure at his appreciation. Her core, always a little wet nowadays, started to dampen further. Damn it. She whimpered in protest. “Please … please I’ll do what you want. I don’t want this.”

There was a quiet snick of leather moving through belt loops and she squealed at the realization. She rose up on her feet and before she could move, the first stripe caught her square across the crest of her ass. She cried out and then screamed, “No … stop it. No.” The second blow took her breath away. She flattened her body to the table top and tried to push but it didn’t move. The belt continued to strike, raining sharp, even blows over her ass and down to her upper thighs, exactly as Dr. Tsing would have instructed. Clarke finally collapsed into herself, her bottom rising and falling of its own accord as the punishment was delivered. To her mortification, her body did not truly object.

She could feel it, that dripping heat between her thighs. It smeared over the curve of her thighs, streaking down her legs in small drips. Finally Cage paused and nudged her legs further apart. Clarke was pliant and parted them easily. Sobs continued to rip through her chest. She wanted to beg him to stop whatever he was doing and to continue punishing her, or fuck her or do something. She needed it. She hated it but she needed it. That fire that had burned so steadily in her an hour ago had evaporated and she was once again a needy girl. Desperate and needy. 

“Dad.” She heard and then the shuffle of someone moving. Then she felt hands, more than one man’s she was sure, prying at her, touching her, playing with her thighs and dipping into her sex. She whimpered and whispered, “Please .. please … I can be a good girl.” 

Where did that come from? She wasn’t sure but she meant it. She could. She could be good. She wouldn’t be silly and bad anymore. She could be so good. She was rewarded with the rough spank of Cage’s hand on her dripping sex. She cried out but didn’t think to try to close her thighs. They had every right to punish her there. She had been bad after all. A bad, silly girl. 

“I think you feel better now, don’t you Clarke?” President Wallace’s voice was gruff and soothing as he brushed blonde strands from her flushed cheeks and smiled down at the beautiful young girl. She nodded. She did feel better. Quiet. Better. She heard that sound of a zipper lowering and didn’t question it, tipping her head back and opening her mouth. She let out a moan as she was not filled in one orifice but as she allowed the President to slide his cock into mouth, the son filled her dripping pussy. She couldn’t move her hands and she couldn’t have protested even if she wanted to do so.

Each thrust into her pussy pressed Cage’s hard body against her burning ass and thighs and yet she lifted her hips as best she could to allow him entry. She wanted to please him and feel his hot seed soaking into her body. Her tongue lavished attention on the cock between her lips. 

“Do you know they used to call this spit roasting?” The President murmured to Cage in a form of casual chat. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Cage returned with a grunt and another harsh slap, just with his hand this time, over Clarke’s ass. She squealed but set to work again, trying desperately to please both of them. The President’s hand carded gently through her hair as she serviced him. Cage was nothing but rough, fucking, thrusting, riding the girl’s bruised body into the hard table.

“Because they used to slide a metal pole, called a spit, through meat and then slowly rotate it over a fire to cook it. It became known as spitroasting. I suppose it quickly became apparent that this had a similar look and the position became known as spitroasting.” The President continued, always enjoying an educational moment.

“Huh, interesting. We should do this more often then.” 

“Agreed. I think Clarke’s enjoying finding her good girl again. Aren’t you, little baby?” The older man crooned quietly. Clarke nodded eagerly. Later she would recall this moment in horror and disgust but at this time, she felt nothing but gratitude and affection for the men. She wanted to please them and for them to think she was good, beautiful, useful and special. Yes, that was it, she wanted to be special.

Cage rode her with rough haste, filling her pussy with hot, ropey splashes of seed. As he pulled out, he felt it trickle down her thighs and she wanted to apologize for wasting it. Bad girls waste things. She wanted to be good. The President’s hand tightened in her hair and she refocused. Soon she was greedily swallowing his cum and she was left, spread on the table, bare ass and thighs bright red and without a stitch of clothing. 

“All right Clarke. We are going to untie you now. You are going to gather up your things and put them in the wastebasket. You don’t need them anymore. Then you are going to crawl behind me. We will show you your quarters for the next few days.” The instructions of the President were welcome to her fevered mind and as the cuffs unclasped, she did not even pause to rub at them. She merely sank to her knees. Crawling over the floor, cum still leaking from her sex, she gathered her clothing and shoes and even the stolen pass and placed everything in the bin. She then waited for them to open the door to follow. She hadn’t noticed them dressing again but she supposed they had. They were dressed, calm and professional, and in that moment she found them both beautiful. Such good men to a bad girl.

She crawled after them, unquestioning, as they led her down the hall to another. It was darker, the floor more gentle under palms and knees and her fevered skin enjoyed the blissful chill in the air. A door opened and she crawled in after Cage as the door was shut behind them. There was a thick pad on the floor with a soft blanket folded neatly on top of it. There was no pillow, no other fabric or clothing. There was nothing to do or to read. The only thing was the vibe that Dr. Tsing had left for her. 

“Cage has the remote. He’ll be reminding you of who and what you actually are several times a day over the next few days while Dr. Tsing attends to her duties. You will use this time to think and reflect on your actions. Do you understand, Clarke?” Dante Wallace stated firmly.

Clarke’s hair bounced with the speed of her nod, “Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir. I appreciate Mr. Wallace taking this time to teach me.” 

“Good girl. Lay down for a bit. We usually put naughty girls like you on a cum only diet but unfortunately you are still recovering from your illness. Therefore you will eat your meals and afterward you may have your cum as a treat.” Cage chuckled as he spoke, amused by her ready compliance. This girl flipped so fast it was astonishing and begrudgingly he knew that Dr. Tsing deserved his compliments for this latest batch. It was exemplary. 

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” She repeated and then her cheeks flushed a freshy rosy colour as she continued, “I look forward to my treats. Thank you again.”

The two men laughed, low and dirty and Clarke felt a rush of pleasure at the sound of two well-pleased men. She had been good. She knew it. 

“Good girl. Get some rest.” The door opened again and like that the two men were gone. Clarke curled up on the bed and nudged her own thighs apart. She pushed the vibe into her sex and then pulled the blanket over herself. For several hours she dozed, only awoken when the vibe activated, sending her into spirals of needy moans. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t focus. She could only feel. Her body ached and her ass felt like it was on fire. 

She wished Fox and Harper were here to give her cuddles and tell her she was good. She wanted to be good. Why had she been so silly?

Dr. Tsing was going to be so disappointed in her.


	7. The Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke swims up from the headspace in which she was left by Dante and Cage Wallace. She gets further insight into life at Mount Weather for everyone else and renews her acquaintance with Anya Kom TriKru.

It was at least two full days before Clarke’s head stopped swimming. The vibe did not help. Every time she managed to sleep more than a couple of hours, it would wake her again, have her rutting against her pad in a desperate state. She did not have permission to cum and had reached a consistent state of need. Cage Wallace came in several times a day but he offered her no comfort or cuddles. He didn’t tell her that she was a good girl or assure her in any way. She sucked his cock eagerly but he just took his due and left her there, alone. She spiralled in the solitude. She missed Harper and Fox. They would have cuddled her, she was sure of it. She missed Dr. Tsing’s ruthless professionalism and quiet praise. None of that was offered to her.

It was the morning of the third day when the door opened again and the President stepped through the door. She gulped, rose up out from under the blankets to settle on her knees, and waited patiently for his instructions. As if pleased by her behaviour, he nodded, “That’s a good girl Clarke. I think your discipline has been effective and I have been advised your stamina has improved, so an additional benefit. Please remove the vibe and leave it here. Then, stand and follow me.” 

Clarke tried not to feel the need to cover her breasts and pussy, so prominently on display at present. Fortunately they did not go far. Across the hall was an open floor plan shower room that she had not noticed in her earlier state. Others were present - full breasted females wearing only collars, each led by handlers. Clarke was confident she had seen the handlers on the upper floors but did not know their names. The females were all grounders, made evident by the detailed tattoos and scars, none of which were present on the Mountain Men. Clarke watched in fascination as the females placed their hands on the tiled walls and were bathed by the men. There was no hint of reservation and the females were clearly accustomed to their positions. 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder at the President and was met with his nod of encouragement. She bathed and savoured the hot water over her chilled skin. She washed her hair and as she turned off the water, she felt infinitely better than she had beforehand. “Thank you.” She murmured politely, blushing lightly as she spoke. 

“You are welcome Clarke.” Dante stated and gestured to a small pile of white fabric and a pair of shoes. Diving into it eagerly, she pulled on the soft t-shirt, light sweats and the warm sweatshirt. She pushed her feet into the shoes and instantly felt human again. She smiled up at the President gratefully.

“Feeling better?” he asked, although it was evident that she was. 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” She then glanced around at the females who were changing places with others. “Who are they? What is happening down here?” She asked curiously.

“Let me show you.” He gestured toward the door. She started to walk next to him, looking around curiously as she did so. “You see, I did not lie. We did try to make peace. After about ten years of our overtures being met with repeated violence and hostility, we elected to … well, hold a small group … in the hopes that we would be able to get through. Over time, it became an effective means of getting some much needed resources.” He explained as if he were described the basics of a baking recipe and not human enslavement. President Wallace tapped on a panel and a wall turned to a window. It took Clarke a full minute to process what she was seeing. 

Human women hooked up to milking machines, many of them with round bellies indicating pregnancy. There was no clothing other than soft shoes on their feet and a collar around their throat. The women seemed to be eagerly waiting for their turn to be milked as the replete ones were disengaged and led away. Several of the grounder females were being slowly fucked by one of the Mountain Men as they were being milked but the manner was so casual and rough that it was evident this was a regular occurance. 

“What the hell is going on?” She gasped out, as if unable to process what her eyes were seeing.

“When they arrive, we test them. If they are leaders and important in their community, we release them after a period of negotiation. The remaining females have their lactation triggered and become part of our hucow stock.” The President explained and then glanced down at the petite blonde, “Human cows. We ran out of dairy several years after the Bunker was closed and frankly it was a welcome addition to our food supply. We also had an extremely low fertility rate, likely due to an outbreak that happened after about year 35. It was devastating. We need people. So we bred them and kept the infants. Some accepted their new role well. Others still resist. For those who still have to accept their roles, we have another place for them.” 

Clarke followed after him, eyes wide, as she reeled from this additional information. This was not what she expected. Not at all. She came to a stop when he did and warily peer through another illuminated panel. She gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Inside this warehouse-like space was a series of cages, big enough for a person to kneel but not enough for them to stretch out or sleep in any form of comfort. There were well over a dozen people currently in the cages. She tried to make them all out but none of them appeared to be her people. Just grounders. Still, Clarke was horrified.

“Why?” She asked in a barely audible whisper.

“Because sometimes you need to train your slaves.” The President replied. “You’d make an excellent addition to our hucow facility. Cage certainly would enjoy breeding you. He is convinced you would take it well and produce a very healthy and strong-minded child. I, however, believe you deserve the chance to rejoin your people. Of course, if you continue to act in such a defiant manner, I’m not sure how we could ever permit such a thing.”

“But Anya … I saw her here. I know you are holding her.” Clarke was trying to grasp the threads of logic that were quickly escaping her. 

“Oh yes. We have been trying to discuss with her a means of building peace with Lexa Kom Trikru. We believe she is vital to building a connection with the local community.” He continued with a nod, “In fact, would you like to see her again?” He gestured back down the hall and she followed, her gaze slipping back to the captured people, the rising sense within that these people were indeed monsters and she was now trapped but it could get a whole lot worse. 

She followed after the President, and debated with every step bolting in the other direction, escaping up to the others and telling all of them what she had discovered. Surely they would be as horrified as she was by this turn of events. The door opened after the President tapped on it. This was a small set of rooms, like living quarters. A seating area and a bedroom that was separate but visible through a small entry. 

“Good afternoon Anya Kom TriKru.” The President greeted politely with a slight bow to indicate respect. 

“Hello again Dante Wallace.” Anya replied with crisp good manners and then looked over at Clarke. Her hair was still drying, uncombed, in a tangled mess around her head. The clothes she was wearing were crisp and white but having been allotted no underwear it wasn’t challenging to make out the pink of her nipples, high curve of her breasts and the shadow of her sex. 

“Hello.” Clarke greeted with a nod.

Anya smiled, a wicked thing. “A departure gift? How kind of you.”

The President laughed and suddenly Clarke was aware of the broader game and how, once again, she was merely a pawn. “Not to keep alas. We have already negotiated for who will be going with you tomorrow morning. But I thought a final treat would be pleasant since Clarke is responsible for you being with us for the last few weeks, I felt it was appropriate. No permanent injuries if you please.” 

Clarke spun and watched with wide eyes as the older man departed without so much as a goodbye. Turning back slowly, Clarke watched Anya with apprehensive eyes. She held up her hands as if to ward off a blow. “I’m so sorry about how things went. I was just trying to keep my people alive. I hope you can understand that.” She backed up, trying to find something to fight with in the small space. 

Anya’s hand shot out and captured one of Clarke’s small ones in her own. She pushed up the sleeve to expose Clarke’s wrist. Noting the shadow of green, she traced her thumb over it and smiled. “As I thought.” 

Then the hand flew again, slapping Clarke across her face, leaving a livid red handprint on one cheek. “I expect obedience from a green. Be silent. Kneel.” 

A green? What the hell? What did that mean? Pieces were coming together but she felt as though she were missing the bigger picture. Ever since finding out that the Ark was dying, Clarke had been running on partial information. It was one revelation after the other and none of them good. Her fingertips traced over her inner wrist, noting the warm green colour. She had not thought the marking to be particularly relevant and had never considered it before. 

Her knees quaked and after several seconds of hesitation, Clarke found herself kneeling before the TriKru leader. “Please …” she begged quietly. 

“I said silence.” Anya instructed, her voice edged in ice and anger. Clarke shivered but fell silent. 

That cool voice continued as Anya stalked through the room, as though a wild animal trapped in a cage. “So I have discovered the truth of the Mountain. While I am relieved that they are not all dead, I cannot help that death would be a mercy compared to these continued indignities.” The elegant leader shook her head, “What they have done to me … to us … now I have needs that must be fulfilled and it is all your fault Clarke Griffin of the Sky people. You have done this to my people. To me.” she snarled.

Clarke gulped despite herself. “I will help you. I promise. I will help you escape. I will. I promise.”

Anya laughed, a bitter sound that for some reason sent a shockwave of lust through the kneeling young woman. “I don’t understand.” She whispered.

“I am being released tomorrow morning. I am taking ten of my people with me. Just ten. Of all my warriors, I am allotted ten.” Anya snarled. “And how many of your people do you have? More than that?”

Clarke nodded, unsure as to how Anya would respond. She didn’t want to lie but at the same time, she was trapped in a room with this woman who could probably kill her with her bare hands. “I was just trying to keep my people alive. You have to understand that.” She tried to justify.

“You land in our territory, you shoot fire through the sky and burn down two of my people’s villages. Children died in those fires Clarke Griffin. Died. Because of you and your people. Why are my people’s lives worth less than yours? Why do you get to live at the expense of my land and my people? No one invited you here and yet you come, like a plague. I hear there are more of you falling from the sky. Fortunately the ground has not been as welcoming of her wayward children. They seek to destroy all that we have built while your people hid. Now you want to claim it and destroy us in the process.” Anya’s words were drops of ice down Clarke’s spine. She wanted to protest that they were dying and they only wanted to live. They were just kids. With no idea what they were doing. They were sent down in the hopes that they would live, that was all. She thought about trying to explain that they didn’t even know people were on the ground. That they had thought they were the last of humanity. They didn’t know about the Clans, the villages, the people, the Mountain Men or any of it but as she gazed up into the older woman’s furious eyes, the words died in Clarke’s throat.

“Please. I am sorry. How can I make it right?” Clarke whispered around the lump that had formed in her throat. 

Anya smiled down at the fair haired girl but it was a wicked, sharp thing. “There is no means by which you can make it right, Clarke. But I will allow you to serve me today.” 

Clarke let out a soft whimper as Anya traced her fingertips over the cheek she had just slapped. Her head was still ringing. There had been so much information and that gnawing guilt needed relief. “Please, Anya. I will be a good girl for you. I promise.” 

“We shall see.” Anya turned on her heel, leaving the small living space to enter her sleeping room. The long fur she was wearing dropped from her shoulders followed shortly by the gown she had been wearing underneath. Clarke could see the tattoos and markings that decorated Anya’s back. She gasped despite herself. The older woman was all long, lean lines and tawny skin. Her body was that of a warrior and Clarke felt small, delicate and soft in comparison to Anya’s fierce beauty.

“Come here, little pet.” 

Clarke crawled into the room, following the other woman without reservation. Anya had seated herself on the edge of the bed and parted her thighs. “Show me you can do something with that sweet tongue besides spill nonsense.” The little green didn’t hesitate. Her tongue flicked over Anya’s sweet core in long, slow strokes before she sucked the older woman’s clit. As she serviced Anya, Clarke’s head started to clear. She felt better when she was being of use and she understood herself completely in his moment. If only her life could boil down to these quiet moments of perfection.

“It appears they were right about you.” Anya murmured as her fingertips traced over the wet tangle of Clarke’s fair hair and down to her shoulders. Slowly those touches dipped lower and lower until she could caress Clarke’s breasts. The kneeling girl gasped and redoubled her efforts to please. 

“Enough.” Anya moaned out, almost pushing Clarke away but it was too late. The Dominant female moaned loudly as her hips bucked against Clarke’s persistent mouth. She fell back on the bed, allowing Clarke to press her desperate flushed cheek against the curve of her abdomen. 

As the afternoon faded into evening, Clarke found herself curled up in Anya’s bed with the older woman’s head resting on the upper curve of her breasts while Anya teased her pussy. Clarke’s sex was soaked, dripping into bedding. “Please … please Anya ... “ Clarke begged incoherently. 

“No.” Anya murmured with a smirk. 

Days had passed without permission to cum and Clarke’s tears soaked her flushed cheeks as Anya mercilessly toyed with her. “P…. p … please.” she whispered.

“No.” The fingers disappeared but now Anya’s hot mouth claimed one of Clarke’s nipples. It was too much and despite her best efforts to hold back, she couldn’t help but let go, her orgasm firing her blood and sending her body into a spasm. It was such a powerful release, her abdomen cramped and Clarke curled up, sobbing quietly, ashamed of herself. 

“You are an embarrassment to your people.” Anya murmured but her voice was smug with victory. She wanted Clarke to pay and this debased creature seemed just to the powerful woman. 

It was in this state that Clarke was collected by the guards and carried down the hall and back to her punishment room. She crawled into the bed and noted the clean vibe waiting for her. Even in her sobbing state, she picked it up and pushed it into her sex, sending a spiral of residual pleasure arching through her body. 

What had she become? Would she ever see her friends again? Would she end up one of those hucow creatures? The thought sent fresh sobs through her small frame. 

She hated this place. This terrible, perfect, horrible, wonderful place.


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet and heady taste of freedom.

Clarke woke to find a small pile of clothing by her bed along with a small bucket of water and a soft cloth. She finally felt rested, although she had no idea how much time had passed. Scrubbing herself clean, Clark was herself again. A normal girl in a bizarre situation. That was all it was, right? Her fingertips traced over the green patch of her inner arm, unsure what it meant but terrified all the same. She tried to sort her hair by running her fingers through it but it remained a mess, a golden cloud of tangles. She sat, fully dressed and waiting, for some time. No one came. Not the President for his harshly state scoldings and not Cage with his thick cock and dismissive manner. 

She wondered if Anya had left today and was now out of this Bunker. Despite her complex feelings on the place, she missed the ground outside. She missed the scent of air that was not purified and the delicious warmth of the sun on her skin. Lost in these thoughts, Clarke jumped when the door opened and then flushed at how silly that was. At some point she would need to leave the room. She rose up to her knees and waited. Two people entered the room. To her surprise, it was neither of the people she expected. 

“Harper? Fox?” She exclaimed as the two beautiful young women hurried into the room. Fox crouched low and cupped her face, peering into Clarke’s bright eyes.

“What did they do to you, babygirl?” Harper asked. Clarke heard the worry in Harper’s voice and tears pricked in her eyes. Fox and Harper pulled her up to her feet but the kisses that danced over her cheeks and lips were soft and soothing. Their caresses were so gentle, even the exploration between her thighs and the careful shifting of her clothing so they could check out her body and the marks it had received. 

There was a stubborn set to Harper’s jaw as she turned on her heel and stopped out of the room. Clarke found herself tucking her head into Fox’s shoulder and savouring the way the other young woman wrapped her arms around her. Then the explosion of yelling echoed through the halls. Fox led her out of the room and to Clarke's surprise, the door was unlocked. Wait? Was it always unlocked? Clarke was embarrassed to admit that she wasn’t sure. To be honest, she had never tried to leave and had never so much a rattled the handle. That was so unlike her that it took her breath away. 

“I don’t think we should stay here any more, Fox.” She whispered but it was not a demand, more like a plea. Fox nodded and brushed a hand over Clarke’s back. 

“I know, babygirl. I don’t know why they are treating you like this but you’re right. It isn’t right. We should go.” The young Domme affirmed. 

“They keep grounders in cages, train them, use them for milk and to make babies and …” Clarke tried to explain, her voice rising as she did so. She fell silent as they came across Dr. Tsing being roundly scolded by Harper about how this wasn’t what they had taught her at all, that they were torturing Clarke and it was wrong. Every time Dr. Tsing opened her mouth to speak, Harper’s voice rose. She was evidently livid and didn’t fall silent until Monty … when did Monty get here Clarke thought, almost absently … approached and ran a soothing hand down his Domme’s back. The situation was so surreal that Clarke did not know how to process it.

Harper pulled Monty away from Dr. Tsing and the other medical staff. Clarke looked around to see most of their group, the remnants of the 100 gathered close. Jasper reached over to take Clarke’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before looking back at the physician. “It is time for us to go. Thank you. We appreciate everything you have done for us. But we need to go find our people. We cannot stay here.” 

Dr. Tsing seemed aghast by this suggestion. “I would agree for most of you but Clarke’s condition is not stable. There is still something very wrong with her and I am uncomfortable allowing her to expose the local communities as well as any survivors from the Ark. It is simply too dangerous.” 

Clarke whimpered quietly, unable to help herself. “I want to leave.”

Fox’s hands tightened on her back, “It’s alright Clarke. We are not leaving you behind.” Her gaze was fierce and sharp as she assessed the physician. “We are all leaving now. We are taking the caged grounders. We’ll leave your breeding and dairy facilities alone but anyone in the cages, all of our people ..” 

“And Maya ….” Jasper interjected, “If she consents of course.” 

Dr. Tsing shook her head sadly. “All right. So be it. I think you are all taking an extreme risk and a foolish one at that. However, we promised you that you could leave and we will let you. Collect your things and meet in the hall upstairs. We do have a few supplies we would like to provide to you, but that is all we can offer. The individuals in training will be brought outside.” 

The tears that had been forming started to fall, streaking down Clarke’s face as Fox gave the tip of her nose a soft kiss. “See Clarke. Freedom. Let’s go get our things and get going.” The young Domme didn’t waste any time and neither did the others. Maya was waiting, bag in hand, outside the dormitory door. She ran to Jasper who eagerly scooped her into his arms and kissed her softly. Clarke felt a funny sort of envy. She wasn’t drawn to Jasper but the connection between him and Maya was special and even she could see it. This new, authoritative, strong version of Jasper remained disconcerting. Within the hour, they stood outside again, breathing crisp, cool air. The grounders walked with them for a time before finally disappearing with a share of supplies and a strong desire to once again see home.

The remnants of the 100 couldn’t walk far as Clarke still had not recovered from her ordeal. They set up a camping spot in the woods as the sun started to set. Fox had been walking with her the entire time and as the fire began to crackle, casting off a dull heat, Clarke let the other young woman settle behind her, pulling her in close so that her back was to Fox’s chest. The other woman slipped one hand down the neckline of Clarke’s shirt, almost absently toying with Clarke's breasts as the others sat around them. The laughter was high and Clarke was sure they were as happy as she was at being outside again. After the initial respite, Mount Weather had grown claustrophobic. As many rules as the Ark and every one of this particular group, except dear Maya, was at heart, a rule breaker.

Clarke nibbled on the bread provided. That was something she would miss dearly about Mount Weather - the food. She almost choked when Jasper took a seat on a fallen log and then promptly stripped off Maya’s clothing. The girl’s ruby cheeks, face and bottom, were on full display for more than a few minutes as she sat between Jasper’s feet on her folded sleeping roll. Without hesitation, she began serving him in the time-honoured tradition of service. Jasper continued to chat with the others, his one hand carding through Maya’s dark curls while the other balanced a mug on one knee. There was something profoundly domestic and yet casual about the presentation of the two.

Clarke couldn’t hear what they were saying and what bothered her most was that she was not upset by the interaction - oh no, she was envious. Maya was being such a good girl and it was clear Jasper was pleased with her. She wanted the young woman holding her to be equally pleased. “Fox,” she mumbled as her lips traced the skin above the other woman’s neckline. 

“Technically you haven’t licked me yet, have you Clarke?” Fox whispered in her ear. 

“No, Fox.” A shake of the head accompanied these words. 

“Are you sure you have enough stamina tonight to be a good girl for me?” It was a tease but it was effective. Clarke wanted to whine and protest the very hint that she was too tired to be good. Her hand caught at Fox’s, her thumb tracing over the dark red patch above her wrist, as she nodded and continued her kisses. 

“Alright then, babygirl. I think you’ve had enough punishing lately.” Fox affirmed as she adjusted her position. Instead of leaning her back against the fallen log, she pushed upward and threw down her own bedroll over the curve. Her pants tumbled low before Fox took a seat. It was unabashed and Clarke felt a wave of admiration and pride in the other woman. 

Fox parted her thighs and Clarke waited for permission. Oh it was so hard to wait. She wanted this. Craved it. More than food. She needed this time with Fox. She didn’t care who was around or who was watching. When she was away from a more Dominant personality, she questioned herself and her feelings. At one touch, Fox settled her and put her at ease in a way that the others did not. Perhaps it was the familiarity but Clarke was starting to suspect that it was more her kindness. Fox made a small gesture, waving Clarke in close and Clarke did not hesitate. As a good little green, she knew how to please. Over and over again since she woke in Mount Weather, her spirit had been challenged by their cruelties, by their rules and by her own changed state. This on the other hand was simple and clear.

Clarke just needed everyone to be safe and, to a degree, free to do as it pleased them. She had a sinking suspicion that freedom was now an impossible measure. However, these bleak thoughts drifted away as her lips caressed the smooth skin of Fox’s inner thighs and down to her core. Between her thighs, Clarke’s pussy grew heavy and wet. She ignored it as this was now her constant state. She did not recall with any clarity any other way of being. Her body was the traitor but most astonishingly it also soothed her in ways she could not articulate. She licked, sucked and stroked Fox to completion, delighting in her heady flavours. The rest of the group was equally pleased to make use of each other. There were more Reds than Greens but several of the Greens were capable of being shared and soon they were a line of bare flesh, tucked into soft bedrolls and warm blankets as well as each other's arms, around the roaring fire.

It was the early hours of day when Clarke was woken by a scream. Clarke snapped upright and glanced around. “Mom!” She screamed and scrambled out of the bedroll, Fox’s prone body next to her. She flung herself into her mother’s arms, relieved to hold her once again.

Little did she know that in this moment, she changed the world in which she inhabited hereafter and Dr. Tsing tragically did not get to witness her greatest triumph to date. Typhoid Mary of this new world was about to claim her first batch of victims. 


	9. Infection Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SX92 virus rips through the SkaiKru community. Revelations as to the markings of some of our erstwhile residents and Sinclair gets his dad on to take care of Raven. Clarke has a private meeting with Kane.

“Clarke!” Her mother exclaimed as she shrugged out of her jacket and slipped it over the petite blonde’s nude form. “Where are your clothes? This is not appropriate.” The physician looked scandalized by her daughter’s lack of attire.

Clarke looked down and flushed. She had forgotten she wasn’t wearing clothing. It honestly just seemed a bit silly to be so fussed about it. There weren’t any children around after all. She had just been a good girl for Fox. She opened her mouth to explain and suddenly realized how much her mindset had changed over the last few months. 

“Oh right. Sorry.” A flush brightened her cheeks as she searched out and pulled on her clothing. She didn’t bother with her bra and hadn’t worn panties in weeks. After all, Fox had never rescinded that instruction.

The rest of her group was greeting the adults with pleasure. It seemed so amazing that they were here and alive. Jasper proudly introduced everyone to Maya, and the petite brunette was delighted to meet everyone. There was a festive air and the story of all of the events since the drop ship arrived on the ground came out in exaggerated pieces. There was laughter and a few tears. There was still so much to sort out, including Clarke's feelings about her mother and everything that happened with her father and her mother's involvement with his death. Even still, it felt good to walk side by side with the woman again. Complexities, mistakes and changes had shaken Clarke to her core and she was still trying to figure things out. It made her understand that things were also not easy for her mother and apt to hear her out. She just wanted to wait until they were alone so they could really talk. 

The strange ache had not faded but as they travelled, Harper and Fox checked in with her often. The next night, Fox instructed her to set up their little tent further back from the fire so that she could be of service with some degree of privacy. Lust rolled through her abdomen and down into her core at those instructions. Clarke felt a deep gratitude for Fox’s attention. It was so clean and gentle compared to her time in Mount Weather. Still, when she was alone, her mind turned to the exquisite Dr. Tsing, the stern President Wallace and the casual cruelty of Cage Wallace. She tried not to think about how she wouldn’t mind being milked like one of the hucows. It was twisted and she felt a roiling shame at her wayward desires. She knew that this was one more discussion she needed to have with her mother but she did not know how to explain these complicated feelings to her. The others who left Mount Weather seemed more settled and Clarke wondered at the training program they went through. It still seemed so terrible to her but none of them described it as such. She tried talking to Monty but he just blushed and the look he sent Harper made Clarke’s breasts and pussy tingle.

Unfortunately, Clarke did not have the chance to really discuss any of these things with her mother. It took two days to travel to the Ark survivors' Camp and by the time they arrived, Abby was starting to show symptoms. The illness raged through the SkaiKru Camp and there was nothing in their medicine stores that took the edge off the illness. The survivors of Mount Weather hurried from patient to patient, trying to keep people hydrated, clean and comfortable. Maya proved herself to be invaluable, helping each of them treat those suffering from the influenza that swept through the community. Guilt layered with Clarke’s hard work. Dr. Tsing had tried to warn her. Only the children seemed fine. Everyone over the age of puberty was ravaged by the illness. The week was utterly exhausting. Clarke didn’t have time to think of anything other than trying to care for those who were so unwell. Every time Clarke had the opportunity to lay her head down, she passed out instantly, only to be woken by someone else seeking assistance.

Some seemed to recover better than others. Two weeks passed and tempers were heated around the Camp. Arguments were common and everyone was volatile. Several people were trying hard not to let others know which colour marked their wrist. Raven was suffering in particular, unable to keep food down and her fever was reaching peaks before cooling again. Sinclair was a constant, trying to care for the petite brunette. Clarke overheard Maya as she advised Sinclair that Raven needed to go to Mount Weather. She was having an adverse reaction and it could be fatal. Rumours about Clarke’s role in the infection had become rampant, although no one confirmed this information from the original group from Mount Weather. They had too much loyalty. 

Clarke stumbled back as Sinclair’s gaze shot up and saw her standing there. He rose to his feet from his seat next to Raven’s bunk, “You!” he accused. 

“I, um, I …” Clarke stammered as she tried to back away from Sinclair’s wrath. She craved to kneel before him and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to offer herself as a means of making amends.

“This is your fault. You brought this here, didn’t you?” Sinclair jabbed a finger in Raven’s direction. “If she dies, I will never forgive you. Do you understand me?” She had never seen the jovial and kind Jacapo Sinclair like this. Before she could say anything further, Marcus Kane and Bellamy Blake leapt in front of her, redirecting the engineer back to the ailing Raven. 

She thought the situation was calm when moments later, Sinclair burst out from Raven’s quarters with the petite woman in his arms. Her brace was dangling from Sinclair’s wrist as he marched toward the garage area. Clarke trailed after him, confused and slightly fascinated as Sinclair settled Raven into the back seat of the Rover. Others tried to intervene but Sinclair was intractable. 

“We are going to Mount Weather. If anyone else wants to go there for training or help or whatever, I am leaving in one minute. Get on now.” He shouted. 

Bellamy stopped next to Clarke and touched her arm. “I’m gonna go. I think I need this… I need help with this …” He held up his wrist, which glowed a dull red. “I feel like I’m going crazy. I’m so … angry all the time. I don’t understand these feelings. Stay here … please Clarke. I want … I want to talk to you when I get back. Alright?” 

Clarke nodded, although uncertainty twisted in her belly. She had done this. Raven could die. Others were suffering. She didn’t understand anything, except the fact that Dr. Tsing had apparently been right. She never should have left. She was the problem. She had been bad. The thought made her swallow past the lump in her throat. The others gathered and there were ten people crammed into the Rover as it left the Camp. Kane was still trying to talk Sinclair out of his hasty action when the engineer pealed out of the garage. The gate was opened only because it was evident that Sinclair was prepared to ram it down if necessary.

She pushed through the halls, not really paying attention to where she was going and only came to a stop when she felt a hand at her arm. “Finn?” She whispered. Without hesitation, he flung his arms around her.

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Finn murmured as he met Clarke’s bright eyes. “Look.” He pushed up his sleeve to reveal a dark blue rectangular shape. “There’s only six of us, including your mom.” Clarke gasped at this revelation. She hadn’t looked if she were honest. She had assumed her formidable mother would be red but it didn’t always seem to play out that way. Jasper had been a soft man and if she had to guess, she would never have placed him as a red. But there it was. From what she could tell, he was a very good red at that. 

“Finn?” She whispered. “What does it mean?”

He shrugged lightly, “I don’t know. Your mom doesn’t know. It’s me, her, Murphy and two guys from Mecha station. None of us know what it means but …” He swallowed hard, “I don’t like the way people look at me when they see it. It is freaking me out. Murphy has been trying to figure out how to dye it red but nothing sticks. Maya was telling me it isn’t safer for the blues at Mount Weather. I …” He fell silent and looked down at Clarke’s small hands. Finn folded his hand over hers and tugged her down the hall to his own quarters. He leaned in and kissed her. Clarke accepted the kiss from the handsome boy that she adored. A piece of her was bothered that he wasn’t taking care of Raven. Shouldn’t he be with her? Wait, she was going to Mount Weather and it wasn’t safe for Finn there. These thoughts slipped away as Finn cupped her full breasts and squeezed gently. She let out a gasped moan. The fact that she responded to his gentle manner in such a way seemed to spur him on. He flicked her around until her face was pressed to the cool metal of the wall. His hands were on her waistband and in response her body, always ready, flooded with heat, soaking her eager pussy. Yes, this was what she wanted. She actually needed it. Fuck her. Right here against the wall, like the dirty slut that she was. She let out a loud gasp as his fingers brushed over her pussy. 

A resounding bang at the door had Clarke jerking out of the delicious head space of wilful submission. She reluctantly tugged her clothes into place as Finn did the same. Finn pulled open the door and then flushed, “Good afternoon Chancellor Kane.” 

“Finn.” She heard the Chancellor acknowledge before peering around the entry to look at Clarke. “This way, if you please, Clarke. I need to speak with you.” It was almost a request but really, more of an order. She’d like to say that she was not excited about this interruption but the authoritative Kane was flooding her core with even more liquid heat. It dampened the fabric around her pussy and the scent was intoxicating to the two males in her presence. Kane’s hand circled her upper arm and he tugged her out of Finn’s quarters. 

He pushed her into his office and she heard the door lock snap into place. The sound was intoxicated. Her knees trembled as the older man approached. His hands circled her hips and he picked her up, seating her on the desktop. “Anya Kom TriKru has requested your presence in Polis. Apparently you have committed a crime for which atonement must be made. Do you understand?” 

She’d love to say that the idea of seeing that wicked and beautiful grounder again sent a spasm of fear through her. However, that would mean she was lying to herself and if anything, she had learned to be painfully honest, even if just with herself, during her time at Mount Weather. She flushed uncomfortably and shifted as if trying to steady herself. It would help if Kane would step back but he was right there, so close, and she could feel the tantalizing warmth of him. 

“I think …” Her tongue rasped over suddenly dry lips and to her surprise she heard a faint groan from the older man shortly thereafter. Her pink cheeks warmed to a dull red as his hands cupped her breasts. But of course, he was perfectly entitled to do that, wasn’t he? It didn’t feel wrong. In fact, it felt quite good. She felt the small buttons being pried open and her soft breasts were soon on display for the older man.

“I think we made a lot of mistakes after we landed and now I have to address the things that I got wrong.” Clark tried to explain, although it was hard to concentrate now that Kane was pulling on her nipples, tugging and teasing. His hands were so rough compared to Fox’s small delicate ones or even Finn's gentle touches. Clarke bit her lip to stifle the moan. “Please.” She whispered.

Kane met her bright blue eyes and replied, equally soft, “Please what Clarke?” 

“Please fuck me, Chancellor Kane. I need it.” These words should have filled Clarke with embarrassment but there was no shame. It was a direct acknowledgement of her needs. 

“A punishment too?” He offered.

Clarke’s reply was a soft and needy moan. His smile grew complacent and wicked. “Good girl.” The man’s hands fell from her breasts and he walked around the desk on which she was placed to take a seat in a broad chair. Kane patted his lap. “Strip, Clarke.” He demanded.

Sliding from the older man’s desk, Clarke circled to stand in front of the handsome man. She stripped slowly, taking her time, until she was standing, nude and barefoot before him. He guided her into place, her round bottom tipped up as her abdomen pressed into his thighs as she settled over his lap. Her hands were drawn up to fold together behind her lower back. Her breasts jutted forward at this position and he traced one hand over them as his other hand cupped the curve of her ass. “Good girl.”

Ah, such blissful words. Was there any two words more perfect? Clarke was beginning to think there was not. The first crack of her spanking was not light. Every spank pressed her down into the Chancellor’s thighs. By the fifth spank, she was crying. By the tenth, she was sobbing as her bottom seemed to rise up to meet each blow. Still, he didn’t stop until her ass and thighs glowed from the attention. Clarke’s pussy leaked heavily from these rough spanks, marking his pant leg with her juices.

“Such a messy little slut you are Clarke.” Kane taunted as she moaned and then sobbed again as he traced a hand over her pussy. His free hand roughly pulled on each nipple as another series of harsh spanks made Clarke cry out despite herself. 

Finally, the older man tipped her up and wrapped his arms around her. Unable to resist, Clarke spread her legs over Kane’s lap such that her pussy lay just above the ridge of his cock through his pants. Tears poured over her cheeks as she hiccupped from her sobs. “Thank you. Thank you.” She managed to gasp out as she pressed her body in tight to his lean form and her tender ass brushed against his lap. She didn’t notice until she felt the silky press of the head of his cock against her sex that he had unzipped his pants and drew it out. 

“Yes!” Clarke exclaimed, wiggling on Kane’s lap. He laughed at her silly and eager response. That laugh sent a rush of happiness through her. She had made him laugh. She had made him happy! She was a good girl. Yes she was. A good girl for the Chancellor. Such an important man deserved it. His cock pressed into her dripping channel. His hands cupped her ass and squeezed her bruised bottom harshly. She groaned loudly and arched her back, eager for him to fill her. She rode him, only tempered by his hold on her. 

“Please, please, please, please.” Clarke begged and moaned as the thick cock filled her. His cock was even better than the rough appendage of Cage Wallace. Kane was deliciously perfect. He fucked her hard, bruising her body as he picked her up and placed her back on the surface of the desk. She squealed loudly as he fucked into her, making her breasts bounce as he did so. People banged on the door but neither of them answered or even paid it much attention. Finally his rhythm fell off, stuttering as his hips snapped. His head fell back and he shouted as he came, spilling into the delicious heat of the young submissive female. Then he finally came to a stop, standing above her, bracing himself with one splayed hand as he tried to come down from the delicious high of his orgasm. Kane gave Clarke’s clit a rough pinch and teased it until she writhed against him, wet sex dragging over the older man’s lower abdomen. 

“Cum for me, Clarke.” he ordered.

At the instruction she squealed and bucked against him. She came hard enough to make her shake and then collapse onto the desktop. Clarke felt her body shift and Kane pulled her down and onto his lap again. As she was cradled against his chest, Clarke finally let the feelings she had been suppressing flow freely. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“I know, Clarke. I know.” The Chancellor assured gently and rubbed her small back. “We’ll do this every few days until you have someone make a more permanent claim to you.”

She nodded, knowing Fox liked her but unsure if the young Domme wanted something more permanent. There were still her confusing feelings for Finn, muddled now with that strange blue mark. There was also the look that Bellamy had given her before he climbed into the Rover to go to Mount Weather. People were still recovering and blaming Clarke for their changed selves. Everything felt like it was too much. She wanted to run away and yet, she wanted to stay and feel safe and loved again. She hated these confusing feelings.

“We’ll leave for Polis in four days. Maya has never been so she and Jasper agreed to join us. It has been recommended that we not bring any blues with us, so we’ll have to leave your mother here.” Kane explained once she had calmed.

“Thank you, Sir.” Clarke mumbled, sleep creeping in at the edges. He chuckled and despite herself, a smile flicked over her lips as she fell asleep against him.


	10. Superspreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets a little taste. Clarke is on the road to Polis but someone has other plans for the young woman. A little insight into Mount Weather.

The weather had started to cool and along with it, people’s tempers. The new designations, biological and apparently immutable, had wrought unintended changes but one of those changes was clarity. The old categorizations aboard the Ark seemed irrelevant. To accompany the hot-headed and strong-minded Reds were the soft Greens. Just to be in their presence was soothing. Work parties started to be organized around these designations and admittedly, they were far more productive as a result.

Abby Griffin, however, was struggling. She was a woman accustomed to being taken seriously but people glanced down, saw that bluish smudge on her wrist and walked right past her. It was humiliating and she was livid. They took every word Jackson spoke seriously but nothing from her. Nothing. As the Chancellor stepped into the infirmary, her temper had reached its peak, “What is this about you leaving with Clarke? I don’t approve. She isn’t well and I don’t know what is wrong with her but ….”

“Abby,” Chancellor Kane interrupted as he reached for the woman, wrapping his hands around her upper arms. She brought up her arms defensively. “I said no.” she muttered through clenched teeth. 

“Abby, Clarke’s presence has been requested. We need this peace to hold. We need to figure out a way to work with the Grounders. I will do everything I can to ensure her safety but this needs to happen.” His voice was warm and soothing and Abby resented it, pushing off and back from the man. 

“Then I am coming too.” She declared hotly and her temper flared as Kane just shook his head, “No Abby. You are not welcome there.” 

“Because of this …” The physician held up her hand, flashing the odd blue rectangle on her wrist. “This is ridiculous. My patients now all turn to Jackson. They don’t even look at me anymore.” She shook her head, folding her arms roughly around herself and squeezing tightly. 

“Abby…” Kane started again. 

“No!” Abby flashed him a glare. “I can’t stop you from taking Clarke. I can’t get my patients to listen to me but I am going to figure out what is going on. Get out … just go!” She ordered brusquely.

The Chancellor looked as if he wanted to say something but seemed to think better of it and turned on his heel to leave the fuming woman alone in the room. He had other preparations to make and no time to coddle a blue having an emotional fit. Harper brushed past the Chancellor as he stormed out the door. Her brows raised but she continued onward. 

“Hello Dr. Griffin, would you have time to look at my hand? The bleeding isn’t stopping. I think it might need a stitch.” The young woman stated with a nod toward her hands which were entwined together around a red-stained rag. The sight was enough to jerk Abby from her anger.

“Of course. Have a seat.” She instructed firmly, a little relieved that Harper was willing to be treated by her. Of course, all of the young people who had been at Mount Weather, aside from Clarke, seemed more confident and assured than they had when they were sent to the ground. The doctor washed off Harper’s hands of the blood and checked the wound. She dabbed on the antiseptic and set out her suturing kit. 

“How are you Harper?” She asked politely.

Harper’s smile was warm and wide, utterly unreserved. “Oh great. I asked someone in Mecha to forge a collar for Monty for his birthday. He’s going to love it. I can’t wait. But shhh … don’t tell him. I want it to be a surprise.” Abby felt a strange pang of envy. There was such confidence in this young woman. The next question shocked Abby to her core, “Is anyone taking care of you, Doctor?” 

Abby opened her mouth and then closed it again. She shook her head as she began to close the wound with small careful stitches. A hand dusted over the physician’s long hair, weaving over one of Harper’s fingers. “Poor doctor. Don’t you ache? Or does it not work like that for the blues? Do you not need the touch of someone else the way the rest of us do?” Harper’s words were like little knives, dancing over frayed nerves and straight into the older woman’s blood. She finished her work and then lifted a hand to brush away Harper’s soft touch. Harper caught her wrist and Abby stopped in surprise. 

“I think I need something to make me feel better, don’t you Doc?” The smile on the young woman’s face took on a wicked edge, “Monty’s on a double shift, filling in for Raven since she’s gone to Mount Weather, leaving me all by my lonesome.” She released her hold on the physician’s arm. “Go lock the door, Abby. Don’t make me wait too long.” The implied threat of punishment sent a shiver through Abby’s body. Who was this girl? What had happened to the salty but generally kind young woman she had known before? Abby found herself setting aside the suture kit and walking toward the door. She stopped. She had intended to flee, run away, or fling it open and demand that Harper leave. Instead she closed it completely with a snap and turned the lock. 

She turned toward the young woman, apprehension in every line of her body. “I … I don’t think this is …” she started.

“Enough.” Harper ordered and Abby fell silent, eyes wide and fixed on this brazen creature as she slipped down from her seat on the examination table. “Strip. Everything. Now.” Words punctuated like each one was a sentence on its own. Perhaps they were. Abby found her hands pulling at her clothing, setting it on a low chair. She was finally nude, stripped from top to bottom and she had to fight against the desire to cover herself or simply flee. She swallowed against the strange lump that had formed in her throat. 

“I understand that you may dominate someone, sooner than later I suspect. We were told doing so was necessary for our mental and emotional well-being. Otherwise you will experience emotional outbursts, anger, weeping, lack of focus and so on. The greens go soft, sad, pliant and become needy. Blues… they didn’t tell us much about that designation. Dr. Tsing implied you were an aberration. I’m not so sure. Sometimes at farm station, we found the aberrations were often a sign of good health, they thrived, and sometimes they needed to be weeded out. Perhaps one day all the children will be blues or perhaps none of them will be. Who knows.” Harper replied thoughtfully as she patted the top of the examination table. 

Abby crossed the short distance, swallowing raggedly, and found herself lying down upon the examination table at the unspoken direction of the young woman. “Have you talked to the others about your theories?” she asked quietly, unsure if she was permitted to speak but interested enough to risk it. The hand cupping her breast caused her to gasp and while her hands tightened into fists, she also noted that her channel grew heated and felt, well she supposed the only word for it was needy. Just as Harper said. Interesting.

Harper shrugged at the question, “Murphy just gets sarcastic, the Mecha boys won’t talk about it and Finn is in some sort of weird denial about the whole thing. Keeps saying that it’ll get sorted when Clarke comes back.” She rolled her eyes and Abby had to laugh despite herself. 

Harper had her wounded hand pulled up tight against her chest as the other explored the planes and slopes of the older woman’s body. She stroked Abby's breasts and abdomen, teased over the folds of her sex and down the slim thighs. Abby found her breathing growing slow and shallow and for the first time since she woke up from the raging fever, she felt centred and whole. Oh shit.

“You’re a beautiful woman Abby.” Harper stated firmly and Abby found herself demurring, “For my age you mean.” 

“No,” Harper shook her head, “I mean you are beautiful. Period.” Two fingers plunged between her folds to enter her channel and Abby’s head fell back. She should be objecting, she knew that. She should be fighting this, but the idea of stopping was untenable. Harper’s thumb grazed over Abby’s clit and she had to bite her lip from calling out. “Please Harper.” she begged quietly. 

Her eyes opened slowly as her breathing began to even out after the light tease. Abby’s gaze found Harper’s pretty face just in time for the young woman to pull her fingers out of the physician’s core and give them a lick, as if she were tasting icing. “Yummy. I think you should tell me I should come back tomorrow. So you can check on my hand, of course. If you’re a good girl, perhaps I’ll eventually let you cum.” Harper sauntered to the door and threw the lock open. “Have a great day, Doctor. I know I will. See you tomorrow.” The door opened, the girl slipped out and Abby found herself alone, nude and her core dripping onto the sheet under her bottom. Damn it. Her hand pressed into her pussy, a feverish pace as she tried to bring herself off before another patient interrupted her. 

The door clicked open and there he stood, Marcus Kane. Again. Fuck. She didn’t say a word, just opened her thighs wide and watched as he closed the door behind him with a snap. She closed her eyes and continued to try to bring herself to orgasm. Her hand was slapped away just as she teetered on the brink. Then he was there. His thick cock pressing into her, riding her hard, his body above hers on the table, the rough fabric of his shirt pressing against sensitized breasts as he fucked her. She screamed as she came, a blissful fire racing through her blood as the man’s cock filled her again and again. Finally he knelt up, withdrawing his cock and splashing his cum over her belly and breasts as she lay there trying to catch herself, her breathing harsh and desperate. 

“Well now I know how to deal with you in a mood.” Kane taunted and Abby flushed deeply in response, unsure what to say. “You’ve been banned from leaving Camp. I don’t want to hear arguments. If I hear you’ve been outside our walls, there will be consequences.” He ordered brusquely as he tucked his cock back into his trousers. That should have diminished his authority but strangely it did not. After all, he had every right to fuck her, didn’t he? Wait. Did he? Her head felt like it was swimming and she opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. 

“Thank you, Marcus.” She murmured quietly.

“Call me Sir from now on.” He ordered as he turned and walked out of the infirmary, leaving her coated in his cooling cum and uncertain as to whether what happened was right or wrong. 

It was confusing to say the least. It was in this headspace that she saw the group off to Polis. Sir, she meant the Chancellor, and her beloved Clarke along with Jasper, Maya, Jackson and Miller. It was a solid group. Smart. They were diplomatic and enthusiastic, despite all the things that had happened to them over the last few months. Miller was a green but still an able guard. Jackson was, of course, an excellent physician and able to explain the events surrounding the illness and the most prudent course of treatment. He was a red and currently meeting his own needs with a small stable of greens including Miller and his boyfriend, Bryan. Jasper and Maya had a committed relationship, where he appeared to be exclusively interested in her and she was thriving under such attention. Kane, as much as it bothered Abby, would ensure Clarke’s well-being and needs were met. 

Unfortunately, they did not get far.

On the second day of travel, the Rover was making good time when a tree fell in the path of the vehicle. Miller braked in time and attempted to reverse but another tree fell, blocking them in. The guard reached for his firearm. 

“No,” Kane instructed firmly. “Peace, remember? We cannot afford to be at war here. Not again. We need peace.” Miller nodded but he was apprehensive. He remembered the last time they were in a conflict with the grounders and how many of them ended up dead. A man leapt over the fallen tree in front of them. He was tall and broad. He was grounder clearly but he carried himself with authority. This was no ragged thief. He had a purpose. “We just need the one called Clarke. Everyone lives. Even her. Give us Clarke.” 

Clarke gasped and her eyes flew wide. Without thinking, she threw open the door and fled, racing through the foliage as if drawn away from the scene by some unknown force. She heard the others shouting after her and still she ran. It was a panicked flight - thoughtless and foolhardy. It was brought to an abrupt halt when the man cut off her path. He was now on horseback. Snagging the back of her shirt, he pulled her up and over the saddle, her abdomen pressing against it as he used one hand to pin her in place and the other to control the animal. She bounced miserably, unable to believe she had been so foolish. When had she gotten so stupid? She felt ashamed of herself. She felt bruised, inside and out. The animal stopped suddenly and she looked up. Kane was in the distance and she tried to wave but it was futile. The man on the horse shouted, “Tell the Commander that Roan, the Prince of Azgeda, has the one called Clarke and he won’t return her until his banishment is rescinded and we are called to Polis.” 

Then the horse was spurred into action again. When they had achieved some distance, Roan pulled her up and had her sit in front of him, facing toward him. Tears traced her dusty, flushed cheeks and she felt a dark sort of misery. Roan chuckled and pulled up his sleeve to show the dark red marking on his inner wrist. “I spent a little time in Mount Weather too. Not infectious though. Rumour has it, you are. I want to test that theory.” 

Clarke’s eyes grew wide as he steered the horse into the middle of a village. “No … please no. This is not right, you can’t do this …” The words died as her mouth was stuffed with a small ball, tied to a rope that was now bound behind her head. He bound her hands together and then tied them to a long lead. The man, the prince as he called himself, then dismounted, leaving the bound, flushed girl seated in the saddle. He passed the reins to a man who looked at Clarke speculatively. 

She didn’t understand all of the Trig that he exchanged with the young man but there was enough for her to realize that she was the centre of some sort of game or play. in this indignant state, the little green was hauled down from the saddle and led through the streets. Roan was shouting to one and all and the grown men and women seemed excited. Some were literally rubbing their hands together in anticipation. Clarke’s belly was roiling with horror and she couldn’t stop the tears that overflowed. She was terrified. What was he doing? How could he be so cruel? What did she ever do to them? Suddenly she was glad she would make them ill. Good. They deserved it. 

Roan pushed into a larger building at the end of the row. It was a nice establishment with broad tables. It smelled clean but Clarke didn’t get to look around for long. Her bound hands were tugged up and wrapped around a post above her head. She squeaked and tried to protest but Roan just laughed at her. A scrap of fabric was placed over her eyes. It was itchy and smelled like the horse. She stomped her feet and he just laughed again. That wicked sound did uncomfortable things to her core. A gasp ripped out despite the gag when she felt the knife against her skin. This wasn’t the first time her clothing had been cut off but somehow this felt worse, so much worse. When she tried to kick out, stop him from touching her, anything, something, he adjusted the rope so that she had to stand on the balls of her feet to keep her balance and prevent a painful pull in her shoulders. Monster. This man was a monster. She was sobbing now, the tears soaking the fabric of the blindfold and as fingers pressed into her sex, she wiggled, trying to find a way to make it stop. It didn’t. 

Time passed in a blur. She lost track. She knew them only from smell and touch. Some were so rough, pinching, pulling and slapping at her full breasts as she tried to wiggle away from them. Some were too rough and she would hear Roan bark out orders and shove them away. She continued to try to move away until she felt one man lift her from her feet and fill her core with his thick cock. She moaned and shuddered, cumming as he pressed fevered kisses to her shoulder and breasts as he pressed into her. Clarke bounced on his cock, legs wrapped around his waist, until she was pulled off rudely. She squealed in protest but was soon silenced as she was filled with another. Then another again. She lost track. Cum trickled down her thighs, marring the floor beneath her in a puddle. She was nothing. She was everything. She was sex. She was service. It was strange and yet glorious. 

When she woke, she was pressed against him, her body curled around Roan in supplication. She scrambled away and tipped ass over feet into the river not two metres away from where they had been sleeping. Roan just laughed as she sputtered in the chilly water. He rose to his feet and followed her. “You were perfect last night, Clarke. Absolutely perfect. It was supposed to be a punishment but damned if you didn’t steal that from me.” He praised. He seemed reluctant as he said these words but Clarke felt a rush of pleasure. Her arms and shoulders hurt, her thighs throbbed and her pussy burned but she had been good. They had been pleased. Roan was pleased. That alone was enough to make her happy. God but she was so fucked up. As Roan reached for her, she reached back. He picked up a small pouch and then waded in more deeply. She shivered until she realized it was soap. He washed her everywhere. When she tried to help, he slapped away her hands and finally she was still. Her wrists ached from the rope but it was the least of her aches. 

He carried her back to shore and dried her off. She relieved herself, as did he and then he pulled out a little food, which they shared in the quiet chill of the morning. “We have another village to visit today.” He reached into his pack and pulled out something for her to wear. It was one of his shirts, which fit her like a dress. 

“Do you … do you have any pants for me?” She inquired quietly. He just laughed. Clarke wasn’t sure what he meant by the laugh but she had a feeling it was not good for her. He packed up their small camp and tucked the items into his saddle bags. She discovered his cruel laugh was not at all good for her when he picked her up and placed her on his saddle in front of him, her chest pressed to his. Then he unbuttoned his trousers and slid his cock into her core. “There. You’ll keep me warm, exactly what I like from a good little green.” 

Clarke was mortified. Her flushed face pressed into his chest as she tried to process that everyone who saw them would know that he had his cock inside her while he just rode through. She tried to move and he gave her a harsh slap on her ass, making her squeal. “Stay still. You’re to keep me warm. Cause trouble and before I let them use you tonight, I’ll put on a show with my belt.” Clarke gulped because she had a horrible feeling that this would be no measured punishment like in Mount Weather. This man could easily break her in a way Cage Wallace never could, not really. She found herself wrapping her arms and legs around him, tucking her feet under the fabric of his clothing to keep her toes warm. She missed her boots.

Village after village was met with the Clarke playtime show. By the time they were on the fourth village in as many days, reports of the illness began to make their way through the countryside. Roan’s satisfaction was evident. There was a deeper game at play but every time she tried to ask questions, he threatened to gag her again. She fell silent. Each day she had to ride with him, his cock buried in her pussy or sometimes her ass as he rode. She had to be a good little cockwarmer after all. He didn’t even use her name anymore. Just ‘Cockwarmer, get me my bags' or 'Cockwarmer, help me brush down the horse'. She was given nothing to wear but his shirts. Fortunately he was a clean man so it wasn’t offensive but it made her feel like mere property. 

Finally, at the tenth village in a row, Roan heard the words he most desired to hear. His presence and the presence of Clarke Griffin were required in Polis by order of the Commander. That night there was a celebratory air in the tavern as he allowed the others to fuck his little pet. Clarke wasn’t sure what this all meant. Before, it had been a request. Her presence was requested. This time though, it was an order. The Commander. Lexa Kom TriKru. The name sent a shiver down her spine. What did this all mean? She felt like a pawn in a game she didn’t understand and no one would take the time to explain the rules to her. Would Anya be there? She missed that elegant and fierce woman in a way she could not explain. As the night fell and Roan let her curl up in his bedroll with him, she tucked herself around him and let him take the last of her energy with a hard fuck. She needed to sleep and this was the best way to accomplish it. 

Little did she know that a short distance away, Dr. Tsing and President Dante Wallace were revelling in their victory. 

The President opened a bottle of wine, dusty with age. “This predates the first nuclear apocalypse. I have been saving it for a special occasion and I do believe this qualifies.” He opened the bottle with a flourish and left it out to breathe. 

“Thank you, Dante.” Dr. Tsing murmured graciously. Her cheeks were flushed from victory. “The most recent training programs are finishing beautifully. The additions from SkaiKru are fitting in quite well. As you know, the engineer, Sinclair, brought his daughter with him. Raven Reyes is her name. Brilliant creature. Keep her away from your son, she deserves better than to be bred by him. I hoped to turn her into a vector point but alas almost no viral shed. She is delightfully clever though.”

The older man tipped his head, “Have you figured out why some have greater shed than others?” 

Dr. Tsing sighed, “Alas … no. Frankly the best we have seen is Clarke Griffin but that might have been attributed to some unusual factors. Jasper Jordan has some viral shed as well but it is slower and requires direct and fairly prolonged contact. I suspect that as the virus becomes widespread, we’ll get a few more superspreaders out of the local community to aid things along. Honestly we lucked out with Clarke.”

“It helped that someone is dragging her around the countryside and letting everyone have a turn. We thought it would take at least two years before we’d get this level of spread. At this rate, in six months, we’ll have the exponential spread we desired.” Dante mused and then tipped his glass toward the bottle as he poured one and then another for the lovely physician. 

Dr. Tsing laughed, a little cruelly, “I suspect it's those magnificent breasts.” The President joined her laughter, nodding in agreement.

“Any other data updates from these new additions?” he inquired with interest.

“Yes, we have confirmed that this incarnation of the virus does not break familial bonds. That Raven girl I mentioned. Green of course. Her father or father figure I think, that part was a bit muddy to me, anyway, he was not inclined to scene with her or participate directly in her training, despite being a red. He cannot see her in a sexual way.”

Dante Wallace nodded, “Good good… I remember SX79 had that problem and it was a little horrifying.” 

“Absolutely. That would have the opposite effect of what we intended. We are, after all, trying to restructure society, not break it entirely.” Dr. Tsing replied acerbically. 

“So now is the question,” He leaned toward the physician dramatically, “Are you ready to go to their capital and meet the Commander? I think it is time and I could not wish for anyone else to join me.”

Dr. Tsing flushed, looking soft for just a moment as she was genuinely flattered. “I thought Cage …” she started.

“No,” Dante Wallace shook his head at the suggestion. “You, Doctor. It is time for you to take your rightful place. I know Cage is my son but you are the one who should lead our people into this new day. I can think of no one better.”

Dr. Tsing grinned and held up her wine glass, “To Polis. To the Commander. To our new day.”

The President tapped his glass lightly against hers, “To our new world.”


	11. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our erstwhile travellers finally arrive at Polis to meet the Commander. Clarke finally meets the Commander. Decisions are about to be made. What will the future bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long chapter. I thought about splitting it into two but I figure if you have stuck with my story this long, you might be okay with such a long chapter. ~ Thank you to all those who are taking the time to read and thank you to anyone who takes the time to comment.

Maya watched with wide eyes as Clarke bolted for it. She was astonished by the blonde’s actions. Her mouth opened and closed as she watched the tall man leap back over the fallen tree and then get on a horse! An actual horse! The young woman gasped before she reached over and squeezed Jasper’s arm. Honestly life outside Mount Weather was so fascinating. Compared to the cool composure and unwavering rules of life in their bunker, these new leaders seemed to scramble from one disaster to another. They rarely seemed to take the time to gather needed information. They acted and reacted without much forethought at all from what she could see. It was madness but it was definitely interesting.

They had all scrambled out of the vehicle. The handsome Miller and the other guard were investigating the fallen tree as Chancellor Kane and the physician tried to locate the little runaway. Jasper was pulling a couple of axes from the equipment tray in the back of the vehicle. “Maya,” he stated in that way she knew was an order. She loved the way he said her name, in all the ways he did so. The firm tone that meant an instruction. That soft reverent way he whispered it when they were alone and they were together. She approached and waited. He held out small gloves and she flashed him a grin and held out her hands. Jasper fit them on and then fastened them firmly. Then he passed her an ax of her own.

“Be careful,” he cautioned. All her life people kept her in a little bubble. She could cook. She could clean. She could even sew. Her father always said he just knew she would be a green, but he said it in that way that meant she was capable of very little. She liked it much better here. Jasper did not think her incapable. In fact, he treated her quite the opposite. Miller hadn’t been stripped of his position either. It was different and a little scary at times to be expected to be so capable. However, she revelled in it as much as she revelled in her Dominant.

She and Jasper missed the Roan declaration. Pity. She would have loved to have seen it but they were busy chopping away at the fallen tree. It was long and exhausting work but they took turns. Even with the gloves, she had terrible blisters by nightfall and Jasper gave her soft kisses over her sore hands when she curled up with him that night. It took them two days to cut away the tree and shove the chunks to the side to allow the vehicle to pass through. By the time they were done, she fell asleep in Jasper’s arms, missing the next entire day of travel. Such a shame. However, she just couldn’t keep her eyes open. 

By the third day, they were travelling slowly behind carts making their way to Polis. The tower loomed in the distance and despite herself, Maya gasped. It was just so extraordinary. She would be the first person from Mount Weather to come here! As far as she knew, at least. Jasper was intrigued too but he was being a little more reserved about it. Maya was not troubled to keep her thoughts to herself. The vehicle came to a stop and they collected their bags. It felt good to move again and not just be seated in the vehicle. There were so many others around them. Tattoos, piercings and intriguing attire assailed her as she walked through the corridors of the capital of the Coalition and the home of the Commander herself. Admittedly, Maya found this impressive. To rule over these people, so strong to have survived the nuclear disaster and thrived out in the world in a way her people had never tried. 

Kane’s mood was still frosty and tipped with rage. She could practically see it around him, like an anger aura. He had not been properly trained and while she believed him to be a good man, she also made sure not to be alone with him. A green had to be smart after all and she did not want to get pulled into anything that would damage her relationship with Jasper. He was hers in a way that went to her bones, to her blood, to her very soul. 

As they were petitioning for the right to meet Lexa Kom TriKru, she heard a ripple of sound through the crowd and she rose up on her tiptoes to see what was going on. There she was! The Commander! She was sure of it. The authoritative woman was on horseback, surrounded by two males, which Maya guessed were her guards but she wasn’t sure. The fierce looking woman didn’t appear to need protection, that was for sure. She and Jasper stepped to the side to allow Kane and Dr. Jackson to move to the front of their small group and hopefully, draw himself to the Commander’s attention. 

That’s when Maya saw him. The obviously ill man, stumbling through the crowd. He was fevered and flushed. His clothing was rumpled. She recognized the symptoms immediately and reached for Jasper. “That man … I think he’s going to …” Maya’s words were too late. The man managed to slip through the crowd and stumble forward and into the arms of the large male to the right of the Commander. Leaping forward, Lexa held her blade to the man’s throat and then let her wrist soften and sheathed the blade again. Then she brushed a hand over the man’s cheek and looked up at the large male, “Take him to the healer. He is not well.” 

Maya gulped. This was bad. It was really bad. She recognized that man’s visage as the most contagious state of the fever, which faded quickly for most, but which was treated gingerly in Mount Weather. “Oh no.” she whispered to Jasper, “I think we have arrived in time for the start of another wave.” 

“Ah shit.” Jasper returned quietly, “I think you’re right. This is gonna be bad, isn’t it?” 

Maya looked around at crowded streets and the towering buildings where many people seemed to reside. She nodded sadly and glanced up at Jasper with wide eyes. “Very bad. Should we tell Kane? Should we leave before it gets bad?” 

Jasper was quiet for a moment and then shook his head, “Actually, if you’re willing to help the people here, I think we might finally have the in that we need to really get the Commander to listen to us, especially Kane.” 

Maya blinked, thinking hard for a moment. She understood what Jasper was asking of her and helping his people had been one thing. Helping the scary and beautiful Commander and her people was a different matter entirely. Still, she loved him for the way he checked in and didn’t just order her to do this. She knew how she would have been treated at home and it was so different from her life with Jasper. She nodded in agreement, “I will do it.” 

Jasper’s arms circled her and she felt that rush of contentment, lust and security she always felt when Jasper pulled her in close. “I’m proud of you.” he whispered against her cheek and Maya’s cheeks flushed and despite the rather dire circumstances, she couldn’t help but grin,“I love you.” she responded. 

“Love you too.” Jasper returned with a warm chuckle that huffed a puff of air through her dark curls. 

For two days, Kane petitioned to speak with the Commander, with the Ambassadors, or, frankly, with anyone with authority. Maya watched as his temper flickered and raged and she avoided his presence as much as she could. Then the first of residents of Polis became ill. She offered her assistance and Jasper helped her. Such a funny thing to have a Dominant helping her. If she needed it, he would get it for her - clean water, rags, hot broth and other supplies. Jackson applied his skills as well and by the fourth day, their presence was requested in the tower. 

Maya was allowed to wash thoroughly and then permitted to tend to Lexa Kom TriKru personally. Even ill, the fierce woman was the most beautiful creature that Maya had ever seen and she was quite convinced if she hadn’t met Jasper first, she would have fallen instantly in lust. The woman was magnetic. The Commander’s fever did not plunge to great depths but still care was needed. By the fifth day of the illness, reports were pouring in from all and sundry as to Roan’s tour of the villages of the Coalition, especially those in Azgeda territory designed to infuriate his mother as much as it infuriated the Commander.

Lexa strolled into the throne room and looked around in disgust. The young green from Mount Weather trailed after her and no one stopped her, much to her surprise. She watched as the Ambassadors and leaders from various communities arrived and took up their customary seats and positions in the room. Maya gasped at the site of Polis stretched out before her through the open window. The Commander smirked and cast a glance at Jasper. He nodded back. No words were spoken but the two had shared the thought that the petite curly-headed brunette was a little ridiculous but very charming. 

“I am pleased to see you restored to good health.” Kane spoke and Maya suddenly realized where she was. She sat herself down hastily and then realized she was next to the throne itself. Oh goodness. She wasn’t brave enough to move again so she opted to stay as still as possible, watching everything play out before her. 

“Yes, as you can see, I have been afflicted as the rest of my people.” She held up her hand, revealing the dark red mark on her inner wrist. While it was no surprise the Commander was a red, it was still a shocking series of events. 

Kane nodded, “We had come to warn you and unfortunately we were delayed and by the time we had arrived, so did the first victims. Some are contagious and others are not but we have been unable to determine a measurement as to which are more so.”

The Commander waited and lifted a brow imperiously, as if demanded Kane either continue to explain himself and when he did not, she stated coldly, “But I do believe we can attribute at least some of this spread to a member of SkaiKru. The one called Clarke Griffin.”

At her name the Ambassadors seemed unable to hold their tongues any longer. The words tumbled over each other and the volume in the room became unbearably loud. Maya couldn’t keep track of them. Some seemed to be advocating for Clarke to be banished, punished or worse still, executed for her role in the infection of the citizens of the Coalition territories and its Clans.

The Commander held up her hand again and the crowd grumbled on. Finally the young but fierce leader rose to her feet and shouted, “Silence. If you are incapable of holding your tongues and learning what we need to know, then you may leave. To make decisions I must gather the facts. Guard!” 

Several warriors stepped forward and nodded respectfully. Maya was intrigued by their battle scarred forms and yet rigid obedience. It was startling and strangely beautiful all at the same time. Lexa looked them over, “By my Command, Roan, the prince of Azgeda and Clarke Griffin, are to attend in my presence. Immediately. Unharmed. If Roan seeks his banishment to be lifted, he must attend and bring the girl with him. Do not disappoint me.” 

Maya felt a little shiver run down her spine. The very idea of disappointing this woman was simply shocking. How could anyone bear it? The shame of it would eat at Maya’s soul. 

The Commander seated herself again and the Ambassadors followed suit. Only Dr. Jackson and Chancellor Kane remained standing.

“Now I understand the red. I understand the green. These make sense to me, even if I resent the imposition, but I do not understand the blue.” Lexa asked thoughtfully. 

“They are an aberration.” It was a new voice to everyone in this room except Maya and her Jasper. Dr. Tsing. Maya gasped as the woman walked forward with President Wallace at her side. “Apologies for the rude interruption, Commander. We understood you were taking an audience to discuss the virus and we wanted to offer our assistance and hopefully, become the fourteenth member of the Coalition.” 

This might be the most riveting thing she had witnessed in her life. Maya knew she would be telling this tale from now until she was a grey-haired woman bouncing a grandchild on her knee. She tried to memorize every detail as certain Coalition Ambassadors seemed to utterly lose all sense at the arrival of the Mount Weather people. Maya didn’t understand all the details but she noted every movement, every flick of anger, every harshly stated word. The accusations filled the air and time flew by and the sky was growing dark by the time everyone settled. Anya Kom TriKru finally managed to get everyone to be silent so that the Commander could regain control of the meeting. 

Unfortunately, by then, the day had grown late and most in the room were still recovering. The meeting broke up for now and Maya was not invited to the small side conversations that broke out throughout the room. Making her way to Jasper, she felt his arms around her waist and her spirit once again felt steadied and calm. 

The meetings progressed in small groups and in large throughout the next few days. Maya continued to help with those who had fallen ill but most had since recovered, although they were now struggling with newfound urges and feelings. The air had changed in Polis and she grew apprehensive, unwilling to venture far from Jasper’s side. She was a good green and a well trained one at that. A few reds seemed far too intrigued by this notion, especially as the people from Mount Weather speaking up as to the extensive training receive. 

Blues started to flee the capital, uncomfortable with the way others looked at them and hearing of Mount Weather call them an aberration. They knew exactly what the Clans did to aberrations and none of them wished to face potentially grim consequences. Finally Jasper offered to take the Rover back to their Camp and report to their people as to the ongoing events. As it was, they would have to take a longer route since the other tree still blocked their former path. Maya was both disappointed and relieved to depart the capital. It had been exciting and she was sorry to miss seeing the fiery Clarke again. She seemed to make everything interesting, she’d give her that.

Marcus watched as the Rover peeled away and headed back on poorly created roads, designed more for carts than the larger vehicle. A year ago, he wouldn’t have trusted Jasper with this task of reporting on events, on updating the people and maintaining calm. Now however? Now he would trust Jasper with his life and the lives of their people. Their people had thrown away a boy and gotten a man in return. The following two days, he had many meetings with the Ambassadors of the Coalition. Some were rightfully angry with the actions SkaiKru had taken since coming down to the ground. 

Frankly he had to admit that some of the anger was justified. Not every crime but many of them. Some of the Ambassadors scoffed when he tried to explain that they simply had no idea there were any people living on the surface of the planet. Some refused to listen. However, Anya and Indra were talking and listening. They didn’t like it but the two women were prepared to at least consider peace. It gave him hope. Other Clans were far more generous and intrigued by the events. However, as they had not been directly impacted, he supposed SkaiKru’s arrival did make for a great story. Marcus was also starting to put together the pieces as to the differences between the Clans, in tradition, temperament and allegiance. They were all part of the Coalition but not everyone in the Coalition had the same loyalties. 

Since receiving the message, Roan seemed a man possessed as the old saying went. He rode hard all day and then rode Clarke half the night. She was sore. So sore. The young green felt her humiliation deeply and ached for something more, something better. A plaything was fine for a time but she longed for something more. She was so exhausted that she could barely keep her head upright. As the capital loomed, Clarke could have wept in relief. She needed this mad adventure to finally draw to a close. 

Roan pushed the gag between her lips and bound her wrists to her collar and then tied a lead around Clarke’s wrists. She felt hobbled. He plucked her down from the saddle and made her stand still while he stripped off the few garments she was wearing. Tears trailed over Clarke’s flushed and travel dust stained cheeks. She led her through the halls and Clarke couldn’t see anything through the haze of tears. 

As she reached the entrance to the throne room and tried to focus but she simply could not. She collapsed, oblivious to the rage and consternation of the others gathered to meet the wicked Clarke Griffin. Suddenly she didn’t seem so wicked, but rather terribly young and fragile. Unbeknownst to the unconscious and fragile green, the negotiations proceeded, now with the Prince of Azgeda in attendance.

Clarke’s first thought when waking was that the bed was the softest and most delicious place she had slept, perhaps ever. She woke cautiously, peering between her lashes, but there didn’t seem to be anyone present. A fire flickered in the fireplace across from her and she had only seen such things in records. She ached to get up and have a closer look out of pure curiosity. She poked out a toe from under the blankets and held her breath but no one yelled at her. She let her foot brush against the thick carpet and savoured the texture. She padded through the room and peered around a small doorway to find a washing room. Making use of it hastily, she recalled that she had been brought to Polis. Finally feeling refreshed and clean, she found a small comb and ran it through her fair locks and tied it back. Now for clothing, she thought to herself as she returned to the larger room. 

Clarke was about to open another door, thinking it might be a closet, when she heard noises from the hall. She sprinted back to the bed and flung herself under the covers. Tugging them up to cover everything, the petite green waited to see who would enter. Of all the people she thought it might be, Anya Kom TriKru had not been one of them. She looked regal, as she so often did. She strode into the room and stopped when she seemed to realize Clarke was awake. Turning for a second, Clarke just held her breath, uncertain. The door closed quietly and the elegant grounder turned again to look over her again. Clarke had no idea what to say so she remained silent, watching with wide eyes as the other woman crossed the floor and sat down next to her. There was something different. There was no longer that distaste or anger in Anya’s eyes when she looked over at Clarke. 

The blankets were tugged from Clarke’s grasp and folded to the side. Clarke found herself laying back, head on the pillows as she let the other woman look her over. 

“You’ve had quite the time of it since we last saw one another, Clarke Griffin of SkaiKru.” Anya stated, the words were formal but not as cold or cutting as they had been before. 

Clarke found herself nodding in response to the unstated question. Anya’s hand traced over her abdomen, just the delicate touch of her fingertips. Clarke drew in a ragged breath and that burning heat returned to the submissive’s core. She had grown accustomed to it and it no longer troubled her the way it once did. 

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” She whispered, her voice laden with genuine regret and unshed tears made her throat tight around the words. 

“I know. I do. I didn’t want to see it before. But I do now.” Anya replied as she continued her delicate journey down Clarke’s torso. As fingertips teased over the folds of her sex, Clarke’s thighs parted to allow Anya access. “I will advocate for your life and your well-being with the Commander and the other members of the Coalition but I cannot make promises. Still, I will try.” 

Clarke nodded, tears filling her eyes but she blinked them away.

“Close your eyes, Clarke Griffin. Let me take care of you. Be a good girl now.” Anya’s voice was intoxicating. Clarke did not actually want to close her eyes. She wanted to watch this elegant woman, wanted to devour these gentle touches, so different from their previous encounters. Still, she closed them. She was a good girl after all. Then she felt the warm press of Anya’s lips on her hip and tracing down to Clarke’s core. No one had licked her there in so long. So very long. And to know that it was Anya. It was too much. Clarke drew in ragged breaths and her hands fisted in the soft bedding. Her hips lifted of their own accord. She wanted to protest. She was the one who should serve, who should submit to the other, right? So this was wrong? Wasn’t it? Except it did not feel wrong. It felt wonderful and gentle and it had been so long since she had been touched with any kind of gentleness. Too long. The tears she had been trying to restrain burst forth and she came, without permission, but unable to stop herself in the face of Anya’s unexpected sweetness. 

Clarke felt the blankets shift and her head was lifted and cradled against the other woman. She felt the nipple brush against her lips and she drew it between and suckled as if a babe put to a nursing mother. It was soothing and comforting and in this state, she slipped into sleep once again, not walking for many hours. She didn’t know how long Anya had remained but when Clarke woke again, the grounder was gone and she felt restored by the encounter. She had no idea how deeply she had missed being cared for by another. She slipped out of bed again with a bounce this time. She scrubbed herself clean and made use of the facilities. Clean, wet hair tumbled over her shoulders as she pulled open the closet. She pulled on the most demure outfit within. It was not particularly demure. It was clearly designed for a woman with a smaller bust. The top of the dress clung and plunged. The hem brushed against the floor but the slit came up to Clark’s hip on each side. She sorted through the shoes until she found a pair that came close to fitting. Ahh, she had forgotten how good shoes felt. She then pulled open the door to look up into a large guard who was initially startled at finding the small woman up and about in the mid afternoon. He grunted and then nodded toward the left. 

Out of pure curiosity, Clarke followed that direction, walking through the halls and trying to absorb everything she saw. The Tower was riveting. Some of it reminded her of the stations but, also, different yet again. She passed others who looked important but they glanced over and then went back to their own conversations. It was a relief. She was exhausted by being the centre of attention. She wanted to be invisible for just a little while. That sounded delightful, actually.

She rounded the final corner and then came to a stop. Through the open doors, she saw a woman thoughtfully contemplating an enormous map that adorned one wall. There were no others with her. Clarke felt this wonderful rush. A sense of deep satisfaction and profound relief. She was here. This was her. The one she had not realized she was waiting for this entire time. The guard cleared his throat, “Commander.” He interrupted, his voice gravelly and deep. The sound made Clarke jump for the simple reason that she had forgotten he was there. 

Those magnificent eyes turned toward Clarke and her heart stopped as she watched the woman cross the room in assured strides. She met Clarke’s bright blue gaze and then stopped. Did she feel it too, Clarke wondered. Finally with a snap, the Commander looked up at the Guard. “You’re dismissed. Thank you.” It was a crisp order but it sent a shiver through Clarke like ice had teased down her spine. 

“Clarke Griffin.” Lexa stated. 

Clarke nodded, her bottom lip caught for a few seconds between sharp, even white teeth before she released it, “Hello Commander.” she returned quietly. There was a tingle that raced over her full breasts and turned to liquid heat between her thighs. It was unlike all her prior experiences because there was a delicious sense of belonging now. Lexa Kom TriKru was here and whether she lived or died was now up to this woman. She’d bare her throat for this woman. Clarke would give anything to serve her for the rest of her life.

Lexa lifted a hand and traced her fingertips along Clarke’s cheekbone to then weave into the submissive woman’s drying strands. “Please,” Clarke found herself whispering. Such a desperate edge to this single word. 

“It seems you have caused us all a great deal of trouble, Clarke Griffin, although I rather suspect that truly falls on the leadership at Mount Weather. However, I think they have decided you were an able pawn and a convenient scapegoat.” Lexa continued, her words just for Clarke’s ears. The puzzle pieces fell together and she gaped for a moment, shocked at how ably the Commander had assessed the situation. Clarke hadn't figured it out. Too embroiled in the mess and too caught up in her own changing state, she had failed to see the signs.

Lexa continued, “Regardless, we must address the situation we are now in and motivations aside, our people have been fundamentally altered and we must address new realities.” She folded a hand over Clarke’s and led the young green toward the large map, showing several key locations and the territories associated with each member of the Coalition. 

“As delightful as vengeance may be, we have no time for it. Peace must be restored. Roan’s actions have pushed his mother to the breaking point. Mount Weather requires some territory to live beyond their bunker, as does SkaiKru. How do I allocate it without disproportionately penalizing some Clans over others? How do we address the fact that only three Clans have lost large numbers of people to Mount Weather over the years?” Lexa continued and then looked over at Clarke, “And how do I convince them to let you live?” 

Clarke gulped. She wanted everyone to live, including herself, her people and the people in Mount Weather. However, she could also see the reason why some people more than others were unfairly impacted by her people’s arrival on the planet’s surface. Letting her gaze drift from the map to the woman at her side, she replied quietly, “If by sacrificing my life, we could accomplish all you need and save my people, I would do it. Willingly give my life.” 

Lexa’s hand cupped the back of Clarke’s head and drew her into a kiss. Clarke fell into it as if breathing clean air for the first time in her existence. She felt a rush of contentment and satisfaction. She was sure this was precisely where she was meant to be. She was home at last.

If anyone could have understood Clarke in that moment, it was Maya Vie. At that very moment, some distance away, she was trying to explain this very notion to the skeptical Raven. It was a new friendship and one Maya was enjoying exploring. Raven was smart in a way Maya never would be, although Jasper pointed out there were perhaps a handful of people in the world as smart as Raven and he was not one of those people either. Raven was not the ill creature she had been when she left the SkaiKru camp. The time at Mount Weather had restored her and righted her equilibrium, she was not as confident of her new status.

Maya tried again, “You know when you are on track to a solution? Like … like I bet it just feels right as much as it is logically right.”

Raven was nodding, “Okay yeah, I guess, but sometimes it isn’t and then …” 

Jasper’s submissive shook her head, “No I mean … when I was in Mount Weather I was a very good girl. I always was. I did everything they asked of me. I was even stuffed by Cage Wallace. Jasper hates it when I call it that but with Cage, it is accurate. I didn’t understand what my friends were talking about when they described how they felt about their Dominants. I thought maybe I was broken or perhaps I just wasn’t built like that. Then ... “ Maya sighed with happiness, “Then I swear I looked across the room at Jasper and I was like … oh there you are. You are the one I have been waiting for. What took you so long! I just knew. Maybe it’ll be like that for you?” She suggested and then realized that Raven wasn’t buying it. “Well, just … keep an open mind about it.”

Finn pushed into the room and looked over at Maya as if waiting for her to leave. Maya rolled her eyes. Some things she hadn’t left completely behind. She didn’t trust the blues. She couldn’t seem to help herself. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

Back in Polis, Lexa deepened the kiss and pulled Clarke’s body in tightly, Clarke had that moment, the exact one Maya described - oh there you are. I’ve been waiting. Why did this take so long? She wrapped her arms tightly around the Dominant woman and pressed herself in as close as she could. Lexa broke the kiss with a soft gasp and then pressed her cheek against Clarke’s, the two women clinging to each other as if there was nowhere else they would rather be. 

“Come with me Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she stepped back, folding one hand over Clarke’s and led her down the hall and toward her bedroom. Two Ambassadors gave her a look and tried to interrupt but Lexa waved them away, dismissing them. She deserved this. She needed this. For her own well-being. Clarke did not hesitate. Lexa’s earlier concerns remained valid. There was so much to resolve. It boggled the mind but nothing would be sorted until other needs were met. 

Lexa pushed her toward the bed and Clarke didn’t hesitate, letting the delightful shoes slip from her feet as she seated herself on the edge of the large bed. She watched in fascination as Lexa stripped away her clothing. Clarke’s hands itched to touch her, to taste every inch of that perfect skin, to caress every tattoo, scar and mark that carried the tale of her extraordinary life and rise to the position of Commander. 

“Your turn, Clarke.” Lexa challenged, teased and ordered all at once. Flushing a rosy pink, Clarke slipped to her feet again and unfastened the dress, pushing it off her shoulders and over her breasts that held the fabric tightly and then let it fall. It pooled on the floor. Clarke stepped out of it and approached the Domme before slipping to her knees in front of her. 

“I am yours if you’ll have me, Lexa Kom TriKru.” Clarke stated.

She felt the touch to her cheek but her gaze didn’t move from Lexa’s face. That perfect face. 

“I claim you, Clarke Griffin. My darling green. I didn’t realize I was waiting for you and now that you are here I cannot let you go.” Lexa’s voice was firm but also wondrous. Neither of them completely understood these extraordinary feelings but they did not fight them. There had been so many events in their lives to lead to this moment. This tangibly perfect moment. “My girl from the stars.”

“My Commander.” Clarke whispered in response.


	12. New World for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made. Clarke gets a little just desserts. Raven shows her courage. True colours are revealed.

**_Camp Jaha_ **

Finn pushed into Raven’s laboratory. It was a relief to be here. It was cool and comfortable. Things were intense around Camp. After Sinclair returned with his group, the difference was tangible. Everyone could see it. The quiet confidence exhibited by every member of Sinclair’s group. Bellamy was relaxed, the insecurity that he had hidden had dissipated entirely and he was in the process of reconciling with his sister and had managed to become friends with his sister’s Dominant, the handsome and gentle Lincoln. Bellamy, Jasper and Harper as well as the other trained Dominants had become leaders around Camp in a way that frustrated Finn as well as filled him with an abiding sense of envy.

Under Sinclair’s direction, another group was arranged and sent to Mount Weather for the training that appeared to be more vital to some than others. Finn wasn’t permitted to go. He wanted to. He asked to go. He hated it at the Camp. No one even looked at him anymore and Raven no longer looked at him the same since he had messed around with Clarke. Clarke clearly wasn’t returning or if she did, they weren’t going to be together. All of these were bitter pills to swallow. At least Raven spoke to him. Dr. Griffin was obsessed with reclaiming some of her old status and it was a fevered sort of obsession that he didn’t really understand. 

Finn stopped behind Raven and traced a hand over the green’s long dark ponytail. She slapped his hand away and he groaned, sitting on an old crate. “Let’s play, Raven. We used to …” He swallowed his words as Raven shot him a look, “Finn. Do not do that to me. If you want to scene with someone, that’s fine but it will not be me.” 

Running a hand over his face, he considered. He felt like he had a perpetual headache lately. “Listen. I thought you greens …” 

“Oh no!” Raven shot to her feet and her brace creaked slightly as she did so. She was moving better now in comparison to her movements prior to her trip to Mount Weather. They had been able to create pain blockers so there was no longer a constant burning sensation down her leg every day. She still needed the brace but the pain was far more manageable. “No … that is not something you get to say to me. Get out. Go. I don’t want to talk to you when you are like this. I love you Finn. I always will. But you do not get to play with me, never again.” 

“Fine.” He snarled, rising up to his feet. He glared at the woman before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. It was a temperamental red’s behaviour but Raven was not cowed by it.

Raven sank back into her seat and took slow even breaths to calm herself. So much had changed in the last six months. She never thought there would come a time when Finn wasn’t the most important person in her life. Now, days passed before she even thought about him. She and Sinclair had also changed. At Mount Weather, he just advised them that she was his daughter. Words that had never been spoken between them, although she had to admit she often thought of him that way, a sort of substitute parent since she did not have one. She knew it wasn’t biological as Jacapo Sinclair had been loyal to his wife. The woman had only passed two years prior to the Ark coming down. That woman had also been extremely kind to Raven and Raven remembered her fondly. Raven had been too out of it at first to note the designation Sinclair had given to the Mount Weather staff and afterwards, she didn’t correct the misinformation. On the ride home, as the others dozed or chatted between themselves, she had glanced over and murmured, “Daughter huh?” 

Sinclair had simply grinned and nodded, “In every way that matters.” Then the man had the nerve to pause and say, “Just don’t make me a grandfather too soon, if you please.” Despite herself, she had laughed, “You’ll get them when you get them, if you get them, old man. I’m not making promises.” His laughter filled the vehicle to the point where others asked them what was so funny and they had just replied in unison “nothing” before bursting out into laughter again. 

So that had been a good change. Even now, she felt an easy comfort in his presence as they worked on projects together and he continued to challenge her to use the extent of her abilities. Work, therefore, was good. At least it would be once they could figure out how to keep an even sort of peace with the grounders. If being a green helped with that, she would readily accept it. 

Raven did worry about the blues, Mac and Trivo from Mecha were in hiding, spending as little time at Camp as possible. They brought back whispered rumours of a safe place - a free city that was north of the Dead Zone. She didn’t believe it, fearing it was a lure for the blues to put themselves in a precarious position. Surely nothing crazy would happen. Complex things didn’t trouble her. Complex was her favourite. Finn on the other hand, well, he was no longer her favourite. 

Setting down her tools in the neat order she preferred, Raven stood and stretched. It was getting close to her appointment time. Abby insisted on it. The way that Abby looked at her sometimes reminded her of Finn’s hungry eyes. While she didn’t object to Abby’s look the way she did Finn, there was still something not quite right. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. As she walked toward the infirmary, she passed Maya, who waved happily before trundling off with a dense book in hand. She was trying to read up on how to construct a loom by hand. She had brought the book with her from Mount Weather. It apparently had been her grandmother’s and was filled with patterns and fabric making instructions. She just needed a loom. When Raven had time, she said she would help. Admittedly she hadn’t gotten around to it yet. 

Raven knew why she was putting it off. She liked Maya. She liked her a lot actually. However, she felt incredibly envious of the other submissive female. Not because she wanted Jasper. Jasper was Maya’s in every way that mattered. Raven envied her that confidence. Sure, she had scened with people, learned to take a good spanking (although any Dominant she dealt with had to be very careful with her leg and hip due to her injury) and other tricks of service to please a Dominant. However, no one made her feel connected and whole. The closest was when she was spending time with Sinclair, except there was nothing sensual or romantic about that relationship. She certainly didn’t want to scene with him. Maya had assured her that it would happen and that it would be almost an involuntary response to the right person. That thought scared the shit out of Raven. She didn’t want to be involuntarily drawn to anyone, much less some random Dominant who would have that much power over her. Did she? No. Yes. Maybe? 

There were days when she truly missed the stark simplicity of life on the Ark. Life on the ground was perpetually complicated. Raven tapped on the door and stepped into the infirmary. Abby looked up from her screen and nodded, “Oh good. I’m glad you’re here, Raven.” The woman rose to her feet and circled forward. There was something surprisingly predatory about it but Raven dismissed it. She must be reading things into it after her encounter with Finn in a mood. 

The door clicked shut and she heard the snap of the lock. Raven didn’t think much of it as she waited to see what test the Doctor wanted to conduct now. She didn’t have to wait long. Apparently Abby had one in mind. “I’d like to test your balance, without the brace, Raven. Please remove it and then strip to your underwear.” Raven opened her mouth to object when she saw the monitors that Abby had set up with those round adhesive patches. Great. She’d be washing off that makeshift glue they used for a month straight. 

Raven stripped carelessly and then chucked her clothes into a chair. Using the edge of the examination table to keep herself upright, she waited patiently for the Doctor to attach the monitors to her skin. Wait … did she? Raven’s back straightened as she felt it again, Abby’s fingertips grazing over her inner thigh and stroking over her cloth covered sex. Surely not. The worst part was that although her initial reaction to Finn was an immediate rejection, this time it was not. Her core grew hot and needy under the brushes of attention. She knew that meant she likely needed this but she resented Abby for setting it up this way. When she really got a Dominant, she wanted to be asked. Seduced a little, maybe? Perhaps the Doc was just in a slightly teasing mood.

“Stand next to the wall, nose to the wall, hands up to brace yourself. I want to test the muscle reaction.” Abby ordered. Raven was relieved and quickly moved to comply, although she nearly tumbled over on the way. Still, with effort, she made it. Nose to the wall, hands up and bracing, feet steady. She was doing well. Minimal discomfort. 

“Good. Now move your feet about five centimetres back but keep your nose to the wall.” Abby instructed again. It was clean and it felt like a real test. Then she felt Abby’s hands again. They were firm and smooth and felt way better than she’d like to admit.

Raven let out a huffed breath, “Abby …. I … I don’t …”

“Shhhh … just touching. You’re so warm. Such soft skin.” Abby murmured. Raven could see her hands as they slid forward to cup her breasts, trace over her abdomen and then retreat again. That blue patch on Abby’s wrist was now edged in red. Wasn’t that interesting? She wondered if Abby realized it did that, she mused and then all thought fled out of her head as Abby’s exploring fingers slid under her shorts and cupped her pussy. She dripped into Abby’s hand and it embarrassed her but still she moaned. Her forehead rocked against the wall as her hands pressed all the harder, fighting to stay in place and keep herself balanced.

The hand did not stop. It explored and stroked. It trailed and teased and then it plunged. Two fingers first then three, fucking into her tight core. Raven had lost all her words. She just moaned and panted, struggling to keep herself upright and struggling not to cum. This was insane. 

“Cum.” She heard the order and she ground against Abby’s hand, fighting for the stimulation she required until her good leg tightened and then weakened. She came and as she did so, she tumbled to the floor of the infirmary. She lay there, embarrassed and feeling uncertain as she almost crawled over to collect her clothing and quickly dress. 

“Good girl, Raven.” Abby praised as she collected the monitors, ignoring the girl’s embarrassed state. Raven could hear the water running as the woman scrubbed her hands and then returned, looking all too pleased with herself.

“Is that it for today?” Raven asked quietly, unsure how she felt about the experiment or this session. It was shit like this that made hate the stupid green patch on her wrist. 

“Yes, I’ve got what I need. Thank you.” Abby returned crisply and then laughed as Raven reattached her brace and quickly fled. That laughter burned at Raven as she made her way out of the infirmary and back to the laboratory where she felt secure and valued. She was almost at her refuge when she was interrupted by Sinclair. A messenger had arrived with an update from Polis. Raven glanced at the door to her laboratory and then sighed, before following Sinclair. It seemed like most people had taken a break from their work to hear what the messenger had to say.

_**Polis** _

Clarke really just wanted to stay in Lexa’s arms and in her bed. That sense of right and completion was exhilarating after the push and pull she had felt since waking in Mount Weather. She now understood that she had been a pawn in a much larger game, once she hadn’t even realized she was playing. With her head clear, Clarke felt herself again. A changed version of the girl she had been when she had landed on the planet’s surface - full of tempestuous anger and self-righteousness. She thought of Wells often, wishing he could have been with her and provided his sensible counsel during this mad journey. Perhaps less mistakes would have been made.

She pushed herself out of the tub of hot water, dried herself and dressed with care. She enjoyed looking good for her Commander but she also liked to exude a little power. Especially when Dr. Tsing was in the room. That woman still made her body burn in uncomfortable ways. The negotiations were ongoing. TriKru and Azgeda were still livid that they had lost so many people to the machinations inside Mount Weather, not to mention the murderous acid fog. Further, there was SkaiKru, landed in TriKru territory and wanting to make a settlement there. After seeing the maps Lexa possessed it all made more sense. Still Anya had, in some ways, softened to Clarke and Indra, despite herself, had a fondness for Octavia Blake, who was claimed by a member of her community, Lincoln. 

There was also still the issue of the blues. Lexa was of the view that they should be permitted to live in peace, in their own communities, but others disagreed. It didn’t help that Mount Weather had called them an aberration. The grounders left aberrations, the freikdreina, to die in infancy. It did not bode well for those that Dr. Tsing had called Switches. 

The debates swirled and tipped, allegiances rose and fell apart in afternoons. Clarke’s head spun just trying to keep track of it all. She had to admit that she was impressed with how Chancellor Kane handled these events. He advocated well for SkaiKru while still emphasizing the desire for peace and acknowledging the wrongs that had been done. 

Finally, it was agreed and messengers were sent to each of the now fourteen Clans with the update. First came the penance. She and Roan were each to receive a public punishment to be held in front of all inhabitants of Polis and anyone of the surrounding villages to lay witness. Then, and only then, would Roan be permitted to resume his position as heir to the throne of Azgeda. His exile was lifted. Strangely Clarke was happy for him, knowing that he wanted this above all else in his life. 

Greens, also known as submissives, would be a protected class. They would be allowed to move freely, would be able to attend training in Mount Weather, and be claimed or wed in the traditions of their own people. Reds, also known as Dominants, were free and equal citizens within the parameters and traditions of their own people. Training was strongly encouraged and Mount Weather offered training to each and every red as well as many greens as their people agreed to send. No one would be retained or held against their will by Mount Weather except those already held there. This was a bitter pill for TriKru to swallow but they accepted it begrudgingly. All those entered into the training program were free to leave. 

Blues, on the other hand, were marked as outcasts. Bounties would be issued for each blue to be captured, alive, and turned over to Mount Weather, unless special dispensation was sought to allow them to retain their place in their home community. Azgeda opted instead to mark all of their blues as slaves. The Commander permitted this deviation for Azgeda and Azgeda alone. Abigail Griffin was allotted special dispensation on petition of Chancellor Kane and would remain his property for the rest of his life. If she was still alive at that time, another could petition to own her or she would be transferred to Mount Weather to live out the remainder of her days.

Modest territory was allotted to Mount Weather and SkaiKru with some hunting and fishing rights as well over communal land. It was a tentative peace but Clarke was hopeful it would hold. She knew there were some hot-headed people in her community and she prayed that the Chancellor would manage to keep them all in check. 

These thoughts swirled through her mind as she applied her makeup. Clarke knew today was the day. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of people watching from the stands and tall buildings of Polis. Her public punishment. Humiliation darkened her cheeks to a fiery red but she couldn’t also help the flood of sticky arousal between her thighs. She had never gone back to wearing underwear. She had mentioned the restriction to Lexa and its source and her only reply had been, “I like this clever Fox. I think we should be friends, yes?” And then she walked away, leaving her submissive in a needy state. Just one look was all it took, she swore half the time Lexa was trying to kill her.

They began with Roan, parading him through the streets, bare-chested and on display. Admittedly he was a beautiful man and he was making a show of it, clearly enjoying himself. One session of discipline and his position and his life was restored to him. He would endure anything to make this happen. Each Clan designated a warrior to apply the discipline on behalf of their people. Clarke tried to keep her expression neutral and careful, the way Lexa did but still as the last Clan to apply the discipline stepped up, she flinched. His back was deeply welted now and little flecks of blood decorated him and the ground around him. Chancellor Kane applied a shocklash and did not restrain himself. He was still livid that this man had stolen Clarke from his care and custody. Finally, Roan was released from his bonds and led away. If he survived his injuries, his position was restored. 

Clarke stepped forward, the fabric of her gown swirled around her feet as she made her way to the padded punishment post. Her discipline would be applied lower, on the curve of her ass down to the meat of her thighs. It was humiliating to be so exposed but after all the events of the last few months, that part barely phased her any longer. She just wanted to make Lexa proud. 

Anya kom TriKru was first. She raised her regal head and looked out at the crowd, “I succeed in my right to discipline Clarke Griffin of SkaiKru to her Dominant, Lexa Kom TriKru.” The crowd gasped, as did Clarke. Her eyes lifted to Lexa’s and then looked down again. Each Clan thereafter followed Anya’s example. One after the other. Each of them turned over Clarke’s public punishment to the Commander, even Azgeda. 

Lexa walked down to the centre and looked out at her people, all of her people, “Much has changed over the last few months and all of us have been made anew by these changes. We have allies and friends, we have common interests and passions. Together we will continue to thrive. I thank you for the trust and honour you have shown me today. I will not allow you to go disappointed.”

The Commander walked up onto the dias, effectively returning to her seat and then looked down where Clarke waited. “Remove your dress, Clarke Griffin.” her voice was loud enough to carry. Clarke’s cheeks warmed to a rosy pink but she ran her hands over the small buttons and opened them, letting the dress fall and when caught by the wind, fluttered away behind her. There was a chill in the air made all the more evident by the rosy peaks of her firm breasts. 

“Come here.” 

Clarke walked, her fair hair twisting in the breeze. The only thing Clarke was wearing were the delicate slippers on her feet and only because since her adventure with Roan, she hated not wearing shoes. So she was allowed these flimsy things as a compromise. She stood before Lexa and dipped her head in supplication. 

The Commander guided her forward, her legs parting to hold and brace Clarke’s petite but curvy frame over her lap. Clarke’s bottom rose in the air, restored to creamy perfection. Her breasts dangled over the other side of Lexa’s lap. Her hair was brushed to the side to prevent Clarke from being able to use it to hide her body or her face during her punishment. Her hands were drawn up and placed together behind her back. A thin ribbon wound around her wrists. It wasn’t tight enough to force her limbs to stay still but somehow that made it worse, because only Clarke’s will and obedience would prevent her from disappointing her Commander or the crowd.

“Clarke Griffin, for her crimes and to seek absolution, has been allotted five blows for each Clan. There are fourteen Clans in the Coalition. I invite you to count with me as Clarke receives her justice this day, on behalf of you all and in honour of our good work together.” Lexa’s voice was strong and true and despite the mortifying position, she felt inordinately proud of her Commander. 

Then the paddle was applied. If she thought Lexa was going to go easy on her because of their feelings for one another, the first spank put that thought to bed immediately. The crowd screamed the numbers as each spank was applied. The paddle bruised her skin. At the end of the first five, the next implement was handed to the Commander. Each Clan had chosen their preferred implement of discipline. Each one was cruel in its own way. The paddle bruised deeply but the crop left fiery lashes across her now bruised and reddened skin. Azgeda requested an item called a tawse and Clarke was persuaded immediately it was the cruelest and most painful implement she could fathom. She was sobbing by the second blow, scarcely able to catch her breath.

By the last delivered spank, the crowd was in a frenzy screaming out each number and then cheering once the final, 70th, blow was applied. Then the last implement was given to Lexa. It was not expected by Clarke. She had assumed that she would be cuddled or at least permitted to retreat to their private rooms to weep our her pain and humiliation. However, the day was not over for Clarke just yet. The ridged phallic implement was traced over Clarke’s folds and she couldn’t help but buck against it. As much as she had suffered in the punishment, she was also incredibly turned on by it. Clarke moaned as the object was pressed into her sex and then was withdrawn before plunging in again. Over and over, Lexa teased her, driving it just a little deeper each time. Clarke was crying out but not in pain this time. The crowd could see the spectacle and smell the sex in the air.  
“Please!” She screamed out, “Please Commander … I need … please.” It was begging and in any other state Clarke would have been mortified to beg in front of so many people. This time, she didn’t care. She only sought to please Lexa. If Lexa was satisfied with the grovelling creature she had created, then so was Clarke.

“You may cum, Clarke.” The words were almost roared to the waiting crowd who screamed them out as well. Clarke rode out her pleasure, grinding against Lexa’s thigh and hand in a desperate state. She then sank to her knees, the fake phallus still buried in her, as she shivered and moaned in replete submission. The crowd screamed and the commencement of the celebration began. Clarke looked up at Lexa’s face through bleary eyes, “Was I a good girl?” she asked.

“Yes Clarke. You were perfect. I am very proud of you.” Lexa praised. 

Clarke closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to Lexa’s smooth thigh through the soft leather of her trousers. She was satisfied. 

_**Camp Jaha** _

Raven was struck by the news that the blues were to be transferred to Mount Weather. It was an unexpected reversal and she had a sinking feeling. If the blues were sent to Mount Weather, she suspected that they wouldn’t get to leave or if they did, they would be irrevocably changed and likely not for the better. Her romantic feelings for Finn had been buried under the pain of his betrayal but he was still the boy who kept her spirit together when no one else paid her attention. He was the one who shared his food with her and held her hand when year after year her mother forgot her birthday or some other important event in her life. Finn was still the boy who took the blame for her spacewalk and spent months in the Skybox for her. Her gaze sought him out in the crowd and as she did she saw Murphy. He was white as a ghost. His eyes caught hers and she felt a rush of pity for him. It washed a little of her residual anger away. She couldn’t let this happen, not to Finn, not even to Murphy. 

The brilliant engineer crept through the crowd. The messenger was still mid-tale. He was clearly milking it for all it was worth. Good. That gave her a chance. She stopped next to Murphy but didn’t look over at him. She whispered, “Get Finn and go for the Mecha boys camping spot near the drop ship. I’ll meet you there tomorrow at first light.” She didn’t wait for agreement but rather pushed forward and disappeared into the building and back to her laboratory. Everyone knew of her tense relationship with Finn and her personal history with Murphy. If she was clever she could get away before anyone caught on. Rooting through her personal supplies, she found it. The one family memento that she possessed - her great-grandmother’s compass. It was small and simple. It’s parts had not been deemed useful aboard the Ark so she had not been required to give it up. It wasn’t valuable so her mother hadn’t been able to trade it away. However, on the planet’s surface, a compass would get Finn and the others where they needed to go. At least she hoped so.

Clutching the compass in one hand, she filled a pack with rations, water and a few medical supplies she could discreetly take before making her way out to one of the Rovers. Someone else had booked them both but it didn’t take her long to disable one Rover and pocket the part she would need to get it moving again in the morning. She stashed the supplies in the back and tidied up again. Walking back toward her laboratory, she felt Sinclair falling into step beside her, “So when are we leaving?”

A grin warmed her features before she could help herself. “You know me too well.” 

“Father’s prerogative.” he replied sardonically. Every time he did that, her heart gave a squeeze. She briefly wondered if she would ever get used to it and kind of hoped that she didn’t.

“Before dawn.” A light shrug accompanied these words.

“I’ll be there.” Sinclair’s reply was soft and he split off from her to get back to finishing his own work for the day. It was a relief really. To focus on something else for a few hours. It was well after midday when she heard shouting around the Camp. She tried to ignore it for a while but curiosity got the best of her and she wandered out from her lab. Seeing Abby in the distance, she veered down the other hall and ran into Bellamy.

“Bell? What’s going on?” She asked quietly.

“Murphy, Finn, the other blues from Mecha … they are all missing. Apparently there’s a damn bounty on them. Some want to claim the bounty. Others think we should hide them.” Bellamy explained, clearly exasperated. 

“Oh.” She wanted to spill her plan but wasn’t entirely sure where Bellamy landed on the decision tree so she stayed quiet for now. “What are you going to do?”

“We’re organizing a search of the Camp now. If we don’t find them today, we’ll start searching the woods. Apparently people are saying that the Mecha boys like to camp out near the drop ship. So we’ll probably start there.” he replied. 

“And Abby?” She questioned quietly. 

“Over serious objections, she is being locked in the infirmary. Jackson and Kane will be back from Polis soon. Just in case someone gets carried away.” The guard opened his mouth to speak further but heard someone shout his name. “Sorry … let’s talk later okay?” 

“Yeah of course.” Her words were accompanied by a nod but Bellamy wasn’t even looking at her anymore. Long strides ate away the ground as he made his way over to the people shouting his name. Not her problem anymore, except she really needed to make sure she was out of here first thing.

She couldn’t sleep that night. Just fits and starts before waking up. The moon was just receding when she heard that light tap at her door. Pushing it open, Sinclair stood on the other side, looking as sleep deprived as she felt. The entire day prior had been tense as some SkaiKru reds were livid at the opportunity to miss out on the bounty and declared themselves a posse. It was troubling to say the least. 

With Sinclair at her side, they quietly walked toward the garage. She was about to pop the hood to restore the stolen piece when shadows crossed her peripheral vision. Leaping back, she dropped the part and it rolled forward, coming to a stop in front of Bellamy. Sinclair stepped slightly in front of her, half blocking her from Bellamy and the other man at his side. She peered around Sinclair and grinned. It was Monty. 

Bellamy bent low and picked up the part, holding it out to Raven, “If we’re gonna go rescue those dumb asses, you better take this. Octavia and Lincoln are going to report a sighting at breakfast in two hours. Should give us the time we need.” 

Damn it…. Now why couldn’t she have that special rush of feelings for this man. Because this Bellamy was hot. She snagged the part from his hand and rewarded Bellamy with a grin. He grinned right back and he and Monty climbed into the vehicle. Sinclair slid behind the wheel and she finished her work and joined the three men.

The dawn was just starting to break over the horizon when she saw a small group running through the woods, heading straight for them. Sinclair slammed on the brakes and Monty threw open the back door. The four young men tumbled in and the doors were not even closed when Sinclair hit the gas again. Apparently while SkaiKru had been waiting until breakfast, TriKru warriors had been hunting all night. Monty and Bellamy bandaged wounds to the best of their ability but the four blues were ragged, exhausted and dehydrated. They had been alternating between running and hiding all night. Their energy was at an end and frankly, if the vehicle hadn’t shown up when it did, they wouldn’t have made it much longer. 

The drive was long and quiet. The blues slept most of the way. It took nearly three days to reach the edge of the Dead Zone. Raven pressed the compass into Finn’s hand. “Head north as far as you can. Stay alive.”

Finn wrapped his arms around her and whispered, “I love you, Raven. Thank you. Just … thank you.” 

Bellamy pressed a gun and an extra cartridge into Murphy’s hands. “So I finally get a gun, huh? That’s what it takes.” Murphy rolled his eyes but then muttered, “Thanks.”

The drive back to the Camp was quiet. There would be consequences for their actions but they were all prepared to live with them. Raven stared out the window for hours, thinking that she had said goodbye to the last piece of her childhood. Would she ever see Finn again? What if he died out there? She was sure she did the right thing but the results were undetermined. It was all a wait and see now.

_**Mount Weather** _

Dr. Tsing settled into the low slung chair in President Wallace’s office and sighed. The older man passed her a large glass of scotch. She took a bracing sip and sighed as she let her eyes fall closed. Dante sat across from her, folding one long limb over the other as he braced his own glass against his knee. 

“Well that did not go quite as expected.” he stated wryly. 

She had to laugh at that one. The negotiations had been spinning out of control. Their own negotiation plan was for greater territory, the right to trade and of course to keep everyone they were currently holding for dairy and reproductive purposes. In exchange, they were prepared to offer medical aid, their own goods and services and of course, access to Mount Weather’s well-honed training programs. It was insufficient. She had wholly underestimated how angry the local communities were with their historical actions. It was unfortunate. 

The negotiations were breaking down and the various Leaders and Ambassadors were walking away. In desperation, Dr. Tsing had leapt up and stated that they would take the blues. All of them. Further, they wouldn’t release them until they were “fixed”. It instantly brought them all back to the table. She let out a sigh of relief. The blues were a problem. They grated, like a seed stuck in one’s teeth. The leaders wanted to be rid of the problem. Unfortunately, Mount Weather was now landed with that very problem. 

“We’ll have to expand the training rooms, cages and sterilization suites.” She replied and then laughed as Dante groaned. “We got most of what we wanted.”

“True. Except with the level of viral spread, we are going to have hundreds of new additions shortly, especially as I understand the Commander is offering a reward to every blue safely acquired and delivered to our doorstep.” Dante stated as if she wasn’t aware of this information.

“We also have groups of one hundred arriving for training starting in three weeks.” Dante continued. 

Lorelei threw back a large swallow of her drink and nodded, “I am aware.” 

Dante’s grim voice lightened and then he smiled unexpectedly, “Overall, I am calling this a win, Doctor. Well done.” 

The physician brightened visibly, “Thank you, Dante.”

President Wallace continued, pleasure threading his words, “We exist in the world again. A recognized Clan. A member of the Commander’s Coalition and with a role to play in the future. You are going to help lead all of our people into our bright new future.”


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read to the conclusion of my little fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it interested you and surprised you at times. Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment. I appreciate each and every one. Sincerely ~ Thank you.

_**Arkadia (formerly Camp Jaha)** _

Raven looked around at the blooming community. Arkadia as it was now known, had gone from a camp of refugees fleeing from space and the dying Ark to a thriving community on the ground. They were allotted a small portion of land for farming and community construction in the Great Settlement. They were also permitted fishing and hunting rights, although the land remained TriKru territory. Some chafed under these boundaries but Chancellor Kane held the peace.

Arkadia had a thriving trade in technological and mechanical manufacturing. They had the skills and a lot of the equipment, while the Clans often had the need and raw materials. It worked fairly well, although negotiations were occasionally tense. There were some other changes in their community as well. Bellamy had claimed two women, a grounder warrior named Echo and another member of SkaiKru, a young woman named Gina, who was in the process of learning to become a weaver. Raven wasn’t sure about Echo but she couldn’t have said why and hoped she wasn’t just being prejudiced against grounders. That would be beneath her in her honest opinion.

The rounding up of the blues had removed the chafing sense of wrong from the communities. With the clear distinction between reds and greens, it made things simple and straightforward. Raven could see that this was true. However, it still felt wrong and despite the month long punishment she had received for helping the blues from SkaiKru escape, she had no regrets.

Rumours filtered about a charismatic rebel leader who now ruled the Free City north of the Dead Zone. Murphy. It had to be. She was convinced of it. That smug bastard would make an effective rebel leader. She just hoped he had learned to be a lot less volatile. Most of the remaining delinquents agreed, although none of them shared their suspicions with those in charge. Loyalty among thieves, she supposed. She wondered if Finn survived.

It was midsummer that year when she was in their marketplace, looking over an old piece of tech that a young and ambitious member of BoudalanKru had brought to her, when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see a desert trader. You could always tell who they were by the way they wore their clothing, half wrapped around their faces to protect from the hot sands. 

“Are you Raven Reyes?” the young woman asked with a nod.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Raven replied quietly, a little curious as to why this person was asking.

The trader held out a cloth wrapped bundle and then nodded, “For you.” Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Raven unwrapped the fabric gingerly and something small yet heavy tumbled into her palm. The compass! Her compass. Turning it over in her hands, she stared at it in wonder. Finn! It had to be. She was no longer upset about the end of their romance. Realistically, they had been far too young and it wasn’t likely to work out long term anyway. However, she missed her friend. Spreading out the fabric, she noted that it was animal skin, soft and scraped clean. Most interesting, there was writing on it. 

It was a crude map. She could make out Arkadia, which was still marked as Camp Jaha, Polis, Mount Weather and a rough x marking approximately where they had dropped off the four blues at the edge of the Dead Zone. There was another marking at the coastline, with words written next to it. It took her a second to read them as the words were rough and barely legible. 

‘Meet me here. 10 days. Trust me. You will want to see this.’

There was no name to accompany the message but the compass was good enough she supposed. Rising to her feet, she searched the marketplace for the desert trader but had no luck. She was already gone. Disappointing as Raven had so many questions.

She considered the skin and smiled to herself. Apparently she was in for an adventure.

_**Polis** _

Clarke unfolded the map and spread it out on the bed. Lexa was next to her, sipping her morning tea, while her other hand teased over her submissive's full breasts. Clarke let out a soft groan as her own hand traced over the curve of her abdomen. The baby growing under Clarke’s heart had just started to move. It was a strange sensation, like a weird sort of fluttering in her belly. She wasn’t sure she liked the feeling if she were honest. However, she did hope that Lexa would soon be able to feel it too. 

To be honest, she hadn’t been excited about being bred when Lexa first suggested it. It had taken her several months to persuade her uncertain green. However, with peace in place and the Coalition thriving, Lexa had confessed to Clarke her desire to raise a child with her. Clarke had been astonished. However, as they lay entwined in one another’s arms, Lexa’s lips on hers, the Commander’s fingers pushing in and out of her sex, Clarke found herself whispering, “God yes … breed me… do it.” 

Never one to miss an opportunity, Lexa made arrangements for Clarke to visit Arkadia to remove the implant. Abby had offered to lie but deceiving Lexa was not acceptable to Clarke. Her mother was struggling with this new world and her role in it. Clarke knew that but there was little help she could offer. Clarke’s influence was strong but not strong enough to overrule the entire Coalition and the persuasive Dr. Tsing from Mount Weather.

Her mother, now the legal property of Chancellor Kane and one of the few exceptions to the rules regarding the Undesirables (as the blues were now officially called). The Undesirable Protocol mandated that without dispensation from the Commander herself, all blue marked individuals were to be promptly captured and turned over to Mount Weather. So far, not a single blue had left Mount Weather. Clarke still recalled the room full of tiny cages and feared what was happening to them in there. 

A rebellion was burgeoning out of the Free City. Most people were too afraid of the Dead Zone to venture near. The freikdreina lived there after all and many of them sided with the rebellion. From this Free City a charismatic leader had arisen. He called himself the “Freegona” or freedom warrior. Rumour has it that he was originally from SkaiKru, although this was not confirmed. 

Clarke sighed a little blissfully as Lexa’s fingers traced over her breasts. The Commander’s touch always made her toes curl and today was no exception. “Maybe if we declare the Dead Zone and above to be a territory. The blues could then either go there or to Mount Weather. Like a choice. So long as they don’t trouble the remaining Clans.” She suggested.

“Clarke. You must stop worrying about this.” Lexa scolded, “The Undesirables have no choice. They go to Mount Weather upon discovery. You know that no one will permit them an entire territory of their own. Not even one that includes the Dead Zone.” Lexa set down her tea and reached low to tug open a drawer, pulling out a small box. “Enough fussing about things that cannot be changed. I was given this for you. Dr. Tsing said you might remember this and we could some fun with it.”

Clarke stared at the box warily. Despite her abiding attraction and now genuine love for Lexa, Dr. Tsing still had an appeal she couldn’t articulate. Opening the box slowly, she found the vibrator and remote. With flushed cheeks, she explained its purpose to the Commander, who seemed delighted to have a way to distract herself as they travelled from one place to another in pursuit of her duties. Clarke internally groaned. Already she had a hard time not soaking her saddle beneath her bottom, just from Lexa’s proximity. With the added teasing, she knew she would be an absolute mess by the time they arrived anywhere. “Yes, Lexa.” She whispered at the instructions. 

“Good girl. Now set aside that map. I have another task for you before I must take my first meeting of the day.” Lexa instructed firmly as she lay back and slipped one arm behind her head, waiting expectantly. She did not have to wait long. Clarke was always ready to serve her beloved Commander.

**_Shoreline_ **

It was the tenth day and the sun spilled through the trees and made the water sparkle. Sinclair stood beside her and they admired the pretty scene in front of them. With peace in the Coalition, people still warned against travelling too close to the Dead Zone. The Rebellion was, after all, quite dangerous. Raven had not been concerned but to assuage others, she brought Sinclair with her. She declined a guard. Echo had been teaching her to fight and she now had a good sense that she could handle herself, brace or not.

“Did he give a time?” the older man asked.

“Nope,” she replied with a light shrug. “Just have to wait and see.” 

As the early morning faded into midday, Raven was fiddling with a small handheld that she was trying to repair when Sinclair gave a shout. A boat! She had to admit it was a rundown looking mode of transportation but it seemed to work quite well. As it neared, she and Sinclair made their way down to the dock and waited. 

Holding her hand up to her eyes, Raven could make out a woman on the deck steering the boat toward the shore. She had her hair half covered under a bandana. Beneath the bandana, her hair fell well past her shoulders in dark waves. There was a tattoo splashing over her forehead, down her nose and along her cheekbone. Raven’s fingers itched to touch it and the desire surprised her. She didn’t usually crave to touch anyone. Then their eyes met and Raven’s first thought was _oh there you are - I’ve been waiting for you._

The emotional response to this woman was so strong that for a few seconds she lost her breath and felt her knees shake. Her heart raced and blood rushed past her ears. This … this was what Maya had been talking about. This was what everyone had been talking about. She had no idea. It was so intense. Raven’s breasts tingled and that sensation then twisted and curled down her abdomen and into her very core. 

Sinclair touched her shoulder. She could feel him. Hear him ask if she was alright. Raven just nodded. She had no words. She didn’t even notice as another occupant of the boat was walking along the side and tossing the buoys over the side so the boat could dock. As the vessel approached, he leapt onto the dock and hastily attached the ropes to moor it in place. Then he turned to Raven and Sinclair and grinned, “So you got my message.”

“Murphy!” Raven shouted. “I thought … I thought that it was Finn?” The woman in Murphy’s company laughed softly as she disembarked as well and came to stand next to him. Oh god, that was a delicious sound. Her laugh was intoxicating. Murphy slipped his arm around the woman’s shoulders. Of course they were together. _Fucking Murphy._

Murphy shrugged lightly, “Nah, the great Freegona is busy. I’m not much of the freedom fighter type. I’m more of a messenger. Well, we are. Among other things. Sinclair. Reyes. Meet Emori. Emori, this is Jacapo Sinclair and Raven Reyes.” 

Emori nodded and then she spoke and that delicious rasp to her voice sent a shiver right down Raven’s spine and pooled heat in her pussy. “It is nice to meet you both. He told me how you saved his life. Him and the others. Thank you.” The stunning woman, clearly a red, looked over at Raven and the smile widened.

Sinclair interrupted as Raven felt incapable of speaking entire words at this point. “You asked us to come here. You had something you wanted to show us.”

Murphy nodded, “Emori was telling me about an island north of the Dead Zone where there is a lab. A real lab. The kind you would only dream about. And well, let’s be honest, I kinda owe you guys, especially Raven. I thought this might go a ways to clearing some of that debt.” 

“A lab?” Sinclair questioned, uncertain. He only knew of Murphy as the sarcastic shit he used to be. This Murphy seemed different. Centred. Happy. His hand moved over Emori’s back as he nodded, “Yeah. It isn’t easy to get on the island, it is guarded by drones but I figure if anyone can handle that, it's you. We’ll probably help ourselves to some of the food and fabric in the house but the rest of it is all for you, Reyes.” 

“Worth checking out. I’ll go grab our bags and lock up the Rover.” Sinclair returned with a shrug and an agreeable nod.

“I’ll give you a hand, Sinclair.” Murphy replied as he followed the older man toward the vehicle. 

“Glad to meet you Raven. Murphy has told me a lot about you.” Emori affirmed with a nod, “I’m going to get the boat ready to depart again.” She paused, “Are you … are you alright?”

Raven nodded, although it was a bit of a lie. She didn't feel alright, not at all. She had finally met her person - the one she had been waiting for - and she was with Murphy. Murphy. Of all people. Emori climbed onto the boat and went below deck to make storage space for the items Sinclair and Murphy were bringing. Sinclair and Murphy returned, Sinclair climbed aboard and began to work with Emori to get things locked into place and stored for the journey along the coast. Murphy stood next to Raven, letting silence fall for a few minutes. She was grateful for it because she felt utterly thrown.

Murphy then nudged her shoulder with his, “I know. Amazing, isn't she? Don’t worry. We share. Have to because every now and then I need to dominate to feel healthy. She has to approve them first but it works out.” Then he stepped up onto the ship before turning to hold out his hand to Raven.

“C’mon Reyes. You don’t want to stop now, do you? It's just getting good.”


End file.
